An Enchanted Resident Evil
by DragonPhoenix16
Summary: What happens if you take some plot points from Disney's Enchanted and characters, plot,and names from the Resident Evil movies? You get a sweet,romantic little AU story.Several OCs.Rating due to change.Pairings: AC, JN, MxOC. Moviebased, kind of Xover
1. Chapter 1: Reality

**_I love the Resident Evil movies!!! Now, I just saw the movie Enchanted and fell in love with it, too. I recommend it to anyone who likes romance, comedy, or even a little plot change at the end- kinda. Anyways, I've taken the Resident Evil movie characters and the plot of Enchanted with changing things a little but it's just a bite of Enchanted plot line. So, if you've seen Enchanted then read this twist with Resident Evil movie characters._**

**_Now things are going to be a little strange but there are explanations. A lot of things have changed. Alice is not the angry, super powered, superhuman we all know in the movies- I think that should be the most drastic change. Some might like that and some may hate me for the rest of their lives. But I liked the thought of this._**

**_Enjoy!!!_**

* * *

PROLOUGE: AZAELACIA

Fairy tales were looked at as a paradox. Impossible and yet totally true but that's only true in the land of Azaelacia, where fairy tales are most likely to happen. Many had "happily ever after"s which was all they ever knew, happiness and the gift of magic. But there were things in the land that are not visible to those that look at it- the secrets are not even revealed to the people. But in fact hiding behind this fairy-tale world is a war between the assembly that governs the land and the rebel group that seeks to destroy their leaders. The story revolves all around one young woman, a man in the fairy-tale world, and a man in the world we know as reality.

CHAPTER ONE: REALITY

Bordering Raccoon City, one of the most popular cities in Azaelacia, near the Arklay Forest and Range, is an exquisite house that belongs to a young woman by the name of Alice. No last name, just plain Alice.

You may see a beautiful face with innocent blue eyes and a kind smile but behind it all, she knows of the secret war in Azaelacia. She happens to be in the middle of it all. You see, she happens to have fallen in love with the rebellion leader, Matt Addison. As leader, Matt wages his private war to free Azaelacia from the Umbrella assembly, who do not care for the ordinary people. Alice really plans the strategic ideas while Matt executes them with ease and the Umbrella assembly, which rules the land, is weakening little by little.

The rebels known to Umbrella as S.T.A.R.S happen to be people that had formerly worked for Umbrella which made it all the more easier to identify the members of the council but nailing the leader is getting hard and Umbrella knows the rebels are closing in; but so do the rebels.

"Alice, c'mon-"came Alice's friend Claire Redfield who was in the house with Alice, "What happened at the last meeting?"

"Huh?" Alice asked her.

"You're thinking about Matt again aren't you?" Claire interrogated as Alice gave a guilty smile.

"Yeah, I was. It's just that, so many things have happened this week." Alice replied taking a seat across her friend.

"Really, care to tell me which one struck you breathless?" she asked.

"How about-"Alice answered, "Matt proposing to me?"

"Oh my god!" Claire shouted, "He did? Oh my god, after what three times meeting each other you're marrying him. I mean you've planned the attacks and all but the only time you've been alone with him was like three times."

"I guess that was all it took." Alice replied dreamily, "I love him, Claire. The moment I met him-"

"Yeah, I know you love him." Claire said, "So, he asked you when you two were alone and that was it?"

"Yes."

"That's so sweet of him. So, when are you two getting married?"

"Before we lead the S.T.A.R.S to attack the main citadel and take the Umbrella assembly."

"That's what went on in the last meeting!" Claire shouted, "Did you guys meet in the rundown building in the peasant village?"

"Yes, we did. And we're storming the stronghold the day after tomorrow. I'm getting married tomorrow."

Claire shrieked, "I can't believe it. It's your happily ever after."

Alice's smile was there but it didn't seem that she actually meant it.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Claire, you're already married, you've got your happily ever after. It's just that mine is so-"there was a right word but Alice didn't know it until it hit her, "Boring."

"Boring? Why? Matt's a rebel leader. The day after your wedding you're going to storm the citadel and free Azaelacia!"

"I know, but that's all after the wedding. I'm talking about before I get married." Alice said once again staring out the window to see that someone was arriving at her house, "It looks like a messenger."

"Ooh, I bet it's from Matt." Clare said as Alice answered the door.

"Are you Alice?" the man asked and Alice nodded, "I've been asked to deliver the location for where to meet with a Matt Addison."

"Oh, thank you." Alice said as she took the piece of parchment and closed the door. She opened to read that he was asking to meet near the Mystical Crystal Fountain in the Arklay Forest. "He's asking me to meet him at the Crystal Fountain."

"Okay, maybe to re-run the plans for the storming after all without you the rest of the rebellion would be lost." Claire said as she saw that it was nearly sunset, "When?"

"Tomorrow." Alice replied.

"Yeah, most likely to review the plans." Claire answered.

"Why?"

"Because there's always that special thing on the night of your wedding."

"Claire-"

"Can't answer anything and anyways I'm late for an appointment with my brother." Claire said grabbing her wrap, "I'll see you tomorrow and you better be ready. No- in fact, I'll stop by early tomorrow morning to help you."

"Alright, Claire." Alice said as she waved off to her friend. Just then she heard the howl of her familiar animal friend, Hunter, who came in running from the forest.

"Hello, Alice. It's good to see you." the wolf said as it walked into the house with the squirrel Kip on his back, "We heard about you and Matt."

"Isn't it amazing?!" Alice asked her wolf-friend as she pet him.

"I admit it is. But unfortunately I doubt that they would let animals in." Kip said jumping onto the table and enjoying a handful of nuts that Alice had laid for him.

"Do want something to eat, Hunter?" Alice asked.

"No, thanks. I've already hunted for my food." the wolf said as he lay down.

"Look, they'll allow you in. After all, thanks to your surveillances I was able to come up with a plan to storm the citadel. You should be allowed in and if you aren't, I'll let you all in." Alice promised the wolf, "Now, you two can stay here for tonight because Matt's going to be busy training with the army."

"Alright," Kip said jumping onto Alice's shoulders, "But do you have more nuts?"

Laughing, Alice walked out to the window and reached out to the birds in the area with her gift which was the ability to talk to animals and even understand them even if the animals could speak. Sometimes they would speak in their own tongue to avoid being eavesdropped on and Alice's gift prevented secrets from being kept from her.

"Bring some nuts from the trees alright." Alice said to the birds that flew back with batches and left it on the window's ledge where Kip enjoyed them.

"So, it's that lucky rebel leader?" Kip asked as he chewed away.

"Of course, you idiot." Hunter snapped, "Do you see any other man that deserves Alice?"

"Aw, that's so sweet, Hunter." Alice said.

"Yeah, well. Don't go leaving us alright?" Hunter said and Alice promised she would never.

0o0o0oO0o0o0oO00o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0O

Claire kept her promise and arrived early the next day to help prepare Alice for the wedding, but she didn't plan to wear it for when she was going to meet Matt.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked, "Matt can see it before the wedding."

"No, Claire. It's a wedding dress, I'm going there to meet him, get back to the house, get the dress and go to the wedding location." Alice replied.

"Seems, like a good idea." Hunter said as he strode in.

"Hello, Hunter." Claire greeted the animal who nodded to her.

"It's good to see you, Claire." Hunter said.

"You, too." Claire said as she stuck in the last pin she needed to put in.

"Hey, what about me?" Kip asked Claire as he jumped onto the table.

"You need to lay off the nuts." Claire answered slightly poking the squirrel in the belly.

"Ooh, I need to go." Alice said as she rushed out the door with Hunter by her side and Kip on his back.

Claire yelled "good luck" before she was out of sight when Alice looked back.

The fountain was only a short distance way and she arrived to see the crystal fountain glitter with the sun's light.

"Hunter stay near the edge with Kip and make sure that you watch the house, alright?" Alice asked the wolf who nodded.

She sat on the edge and looked down to see an abyss or what seemed to be one. Suddenly, off to the side she heard the snap of a twig. Alice turned and expected to see Matt but instead it was a friend of hers that she met in the rebellion. He was one of those that were in lower positions of the S.T.A.R.S who were scared of being discovered if Umbrella did find the base. Those that were scared stayed in a position to where they barely knew anyone in the high positions to avoid being recognized. But Alice was well-known to the whole S.T.A.R.S while Matt kept his identity a secret.

"Stephan, hi!" Alice said as she stood, "Um, did Matt send you here?"

"Yeah, matter of fact, he did." Stephan said, "Look, he said he's still in training and he'll be at the wedding a little late. He wants to apologize."

"That's alright." Alice said as she prepared to leave but Stephan stopped her.

"Do you know what happens if you make a wish while the crystals are lit?" Stephan asked her as he guided her to the fountain.

"No, I don't. What happens?" Alice asked as she leaned over to see an abyss.

"You're wish is destined to become true." the man replied, "Now, consider this a wedding gift. Take the time to make a wish."

Alice thought it a good idea and as she closed her eyes she made a silent wish just before the crystal light died for the sun changed position.

"Now, what did you wish for?" Stephan asked, "Don't worry. It still comes true if you tell me."

With her eyes still closed, she answered him. "I wished for an adventure." she said when all of a sudden she felt herself falling forward and she was screaming as she fell.

0oO0o0oO0o0o0o0O0o0o0oO0o

The wolf Hunter witnessing all this kept quiet seeing if he could understand why the man had just pushed Alice in.

"What are you doing?" Kip asked him, "Rip that scheming little piece of trash up. You're a carnivore-"

"Shut up." Hunter whispered as a woman came in from the foliage.

"Well, what now?" the woman asked, "You've gotten rid of the rebellion's most valuable asset."

"Yes, now I take out the leader." the man said, "I will not let the Umbrella assembly fall. Not while I still lead it."

"But how will we know what happens to her?" the woman asked, "She may try to get back here."

"I doubt she will not, but when the time comes I need you to go and end it all." Stephan answered.

"Alright- but just for future reference- where did you send her?" Nancy asked him.

"I granted her wish." the man said, "Gave her the greatest adventure of her life, where there are no "happily ever after"s."

"And that is?" Nancy asked.

"New York City." Stephan answered but before Kip and Hunter could hear more; the wolf was bounding off towards the house to get help.

0oO0o0o0oO0o0o0oO0o0o0o0O0o0o0oO0o0o0oO

"Oh my god." Carlos Olivera moaned in boredom as he slouched in his seat, "The dealer's a half-hour late and Nick's looks like he's ready to shoot the guy."

"Yeah, well tell him not to." Yuri said, "Because if this all goes right, we're nailing an all important, high selling, drug dealer that-"

"I get it, Yuri." Carlos said as he pressed the button on the Bluetooth to talk to his friend, Nicholai Ginovaef. "Look, Nick. You look tense and you better not reply. Relax."

"I can't believe we got this case." Yuri Loginova said.

Carlos Olivera was a NYPD cop and he and his men were on a stakeout. This was their biggest case yet and if everything went right justice would be served and another wanted criminal would be behind bars. Yuri and Nicholai were two of his best friends that have been through hell with him out on the field, it's just that Carlos is a bit higher in position than them.

"Look, he's here." Yuri said as Carlos picked up a pair of binoculars. Suddenly, a truck came in and obscured the view.

"Damn it." Carlos muttered as he got out and drew his gun.

"Carlos?" Yuri asked but couldn't say anything and watched as his leader stealthily approached the truck and stood behind it.

"You've got the order?" came the voice of the drug dealer they were after, Mark Hallowin.

"Yeah," Nicholai said, "Got the payment?"

"Yes, now let's see the stock." Hallowin ordered as Carlos looked around the corner to see what was happening.

Everything was going according to plan if the man paid, then they'd have all the evidence they needed to nail the man. There was the sound of a suitcase opening.

"It's good." Hallowin said as he handed something over to Nicholai, "Thanks for the deal."

"Hey, you're the one that sells on the black market right? Highest dealer?" Nicholai asked.

_Nick, what the hell are you doing?_ Carlos thought as Hallowin replied, "I am are you looking to buy."

"No, just wanted to say it's complete." Nick said.

"What's complete?" Hallowin asked but Carlos knew that was his cue.

"NYPD! Freeze!" Carlos yelled as Hallowin turned. At that moment, Carlos knew Nick was at the wrong place at the wrong time, the man was standing too close to Hallowin and the man took advantage of that.

Taking his own gun before Carlos could fire his; the dealer had his own gun on Nick's neck.

"Drop it." Carlos ordered.

"Don't think you're in the position to give orders." Hallowin replied when all of a sudden there was a sound of the gunshot. Yuri came around the front after injuring the truck driver.

"Yeah, I think we are." Yuri said distracting Hallowin so that Carlos had a shot at the man's shoulder. It wasn't a clear shot but the opportunity was perfect. He fired once to hit the man in the shoulder sending him back.

Nick whirled to grab the man and pin him to the truck as Carlos was approaching an alarm on his beeped.

"Guys, I've got to-"Carlos said but Yuri nodded.

"Don't worry." Yuri shouted as Nick cuffed the man.

"Wait, I've got to tell him something. Mirandize him, got it?" Nick asked Yuri who nodded.

The he caught up to his friend. "Carlos, wait!"

The man did and rolled down the window to his car. "I've got to pick up Angie."

"I know, but what about Jill. How's things going with you two?" Nick asked.

"It's fine." Carlos answered.

"Does Angie know? Did ya tell her?"

"Not yet. I plan to, though." Carlos answered.

"You need a gift to soften her up to the news." Nick suggested.

"I got her something." Carlos assured, "Look, I need to pick her up."

"Got it." Nick said as his friend drove off.

0o0oO0o0o0oO0o0o0oO0o0o0oO0o0o0oO

She didn't know how long she was stuck there but when she removed the cover of something she found herself in a different world. There were lights everywhere and people were flooding the streets which were all black. As she got out, they all stared at her. Some with expressions Alice never saw before. Suddenly, a light fell on her and a strange thing flew at her and stopped before it hit her.

"Hey, get out of the street!" someone yelled as she ran to the side where there were more people.

No one really minded her but they did often stare at her.

"Do any of you know where the city is?" she asked.

"You're in New York City, miss." one person said as he pushed passed her.

"Thank you." she yelled before she found herself getting pushed by people down these stairs into something that said downtown on the sign. Confused, she followed people and jumped a silver turning thing that some people did as well.

Confused all she could do was follow. Hours later, she got out at what someone called "a stop" and walked up the stairs. As she did, she heard thunder and felt the rain hit her. Sighing, she continued her search for a way out of this world she thought she had gotten herself into.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0oO0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

Unfortunately, on his way to pick up his step-daughter, Carlos had gotten himself in a car crash and had his car towed to a garage who said they could fix it in a week. Unfortunately, he had to pick up Angie in a taxi.

"Hi, Dad!" Angie said as she got into the car.

Of course, Carlos wasn't her real father. He was her step-father, Angie's mother's second husband, and Angie's mother had walked out on both of them.

"Hey, Angie." Carlos smiled as he gave the driver the address.

"What happened to the car?" Angie asked.

"I got it into a little crash." Carlos answered, "Look, I wanted to tell you something-"

It was then that he heard the thunder and saw the rain come down in torrents.

"Oh, hell." he muttered and turned to Angie who was close to the window and looked at the window through the raindrops at her surroundings.

"Angie." he said as she turned to him.

"Yeah?" the girl asked.

"Look, I got you something." he said and handed her a brown wrapped package.

Angie smiled as she opened it and kept the smile to be polite. "A history book?"

"Look, I know it's not the fairy-tale storybook that you wanted. But this stick closer to reality." he said as Angie flipped through the pages.

"Look, I know that your real parents aren't around-"he said knowing it was a horrible change to a topic.

"Actually I never really knew my father so you're my real father." she replied.

"Um, no I'm not, sweetie. I'm not your biological parent."

"Bio-what?" Angie asked.

"Uh-"Carlos started and realized he was getting nowhere, "Let me put it this way, you had a father that left and then I became your dad."

"Right, and my mom left us both." the girl said and looked down but Carlos tilted her head up.

"I know, but you know Jill, right?" he asked her.

"Yes," Angie answered, "I think she's pretty cool."

"That's good." Carlos said as he relaxed, "Because, I'm going to propose to her soon."

"Oh." Angie said.

"But you think she's cool, right?"

"Yeah, she's cool." Angie said, "But where's she gonna live?"

"She'll live with us, sweetie."

"I'm going to move into a different room?"

"No!" Carlos smiled, "No one's moving except for Jill. Okay? Look, my car's totaled and Jill agreed to pick you up and bring you to school. You two will have some bonding time."

_I don't want to._ Angie thought as she turned to see that there was someone standing on top of a two storied wrecked building.

"Daddy, there's a lady standing on top of the building." Angie said and pointed.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o

Alice knew that the rebellion base was always in a rundown location so when she saw the two story building she knew it would be a perfect place to check for people. Especially since there were always people on post in the location. But here, it was empty. Even on the roof, where most of the people were- it was empty. She leaned over the edge to see if there was anyone there but she only saw one of the yellow, hard-plated, machines. It was then that she saw a little red-headed girl come out followed by a dark haired man.

0o0o0oO00o0o0oO0o0o0oO00o0

"Angie, never do that again!" Carlos shouted at her and looked up.

"Hello!" Angie waved at the woman whom Carlos was thinking to be crazy at the moment to be alone in a dangerous part of town at night and to be on top of a near demolished building leaning over the edge.

"Hello!" the woman waved back in an angelic voice that made Carlos look up at her. She looked pretty in the rain as he squinted to see her. She was wearing a light brown, short dress that was above the knees and looked like casual wear.

"Hey, are you alright up there!" Carlos yelled.

"I'm fine, but I have no idea where I am." the woman yelled back when suddenly Carlos heard the sound of something crack. _That can't be good._ He thought when all a sudden the edge gave way and the woman fell.

"Dad, catch her!" Angie yelled but Carlos didn't need to be told, he caught the mysterious albeit eccentric woman. He put her to her feet and stepped back a bit.

"Ooh, who are you?" Angie asked.

"My name's Alice and you are?" Alice smiled seeing that the man and the girl were the kindest people she'd met so far.

"I'm Angela and this is my dad." she said.

"Um, want to explain why you're on top of a building and not at your home?" Carlos asked her.

"Oh, I don't know." Alice replied, "You see. I don't know this world. Everything is so strange here. There are strange buildings and rude people."

"Yeah, well welcome to New York." Carlos said sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Alice replied getting a stare from him.

"So, where are you from?" Angie asked.

"Azaelacia." Alice replied, "Do you know how to get there?"

"Um, sorry. But is it on Earth?" Carlos asked never hearing of the place.

"What's earth?" Alice asked getting a weird look from Angie, "Look, Azaelacia is magical-"

"Ooh, a princess!" Angie shouted, "Are you?"

"Well, not exactly. But I might be." Alice asked.

"Can she stay with us, Dad?" Angie asked, "Please."

"Um, look. Miss-"Carlos started when he was cut off by her.

"Alice," she replied.

"Alright, Alice. If you've got nowhere to go for now, you can come to my place and we'll call some people." Carlos said as he opened the door to let Angie and Alice in.

"Oh, I don't think anybody'll hear you over the rain and all." Alice replied but Carlos shrugged that off, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Carlos." he answered," Carlos Olivera."

"And you're Angie Olivera?" Alice asked as she got into the taxi next to Angie.

"Yeah." the girl smiled, "Bu tell me about where you come from, please."

"Um, I don't think-"Carlos started when Alice started.

"Well, Azaelacia is a land and the city I come from is called Raccoon City. Many cities are named after the animals that formerly lived there." she started to explain and even though he didn't believe her, Carlos found himself actually listening to her story.

0o0o0ooO0o00oo0oO0o0o0o0o0o

It was fifteen minute drive, but Alice spilled her whole story to them in that matter of time even as they were going up the stairs to the building on 116th and Broadway. The three took the elevator up to the sixth floor and got to the apartment as she finished her story.

"That's so sad." Angie said, "Isn't it, Dad?"

"Yeah," Carlos replied, "And we've got to get her back to that place."

"But don't worry, Matt will come for me." Alice assured them as they walked into the apartment.

Angie led Alice to the living room where she sat on the couch before heading back to her dad.

"Can't she stay with us for the night?" Angie asked.

Though Carlos was thinking about it, he said no.

"She's a bit disturbed." Carlos said, "Look, she needs to go back to wherever she keeps talking about. Ozelasia or-"

"Azaelacia." Angie corrected.

"Look, you've got school tomorrow. Go change and go to sleep. Jill's picking you up and Alice won't be here." Carlos said as Angie went off to her room.

He took out his phone and looked for a good taxi service in the phone book. In the meantime, Angie had put on her pajamas and went over to Alice who was lying on the couch.

"Is everything you told me real?" she asked her.

Alice turned to her and smiled, "Angie, I'd never tell you something that's false."

"You mean, you'd never tell a lie, right?" the girl asked.

"Is that what you call it?" Alice asked, "A lie. Well then, I'd never tell you one of those. But I'm tired, so I guess I'll see you when you wake up."

Before Angie could ask her, Alice was asleep on the couch. She walked over to Carlos.

"Daddy, Alice is asleep." she informed him as he got up.

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no." he muttered, "She's can't- Angie, go to sleep-"

He sighed in frustration as the person from the cab company picked up.

"Hi, I need a cab at 116th and Broadway-"he said as he saw that Alice was asleep. He saw that innocent look that played on her face and realized that he wasn't the kind of person that could turn her away.

"Um, when do you need the cab, sir?" the man asked.

"You know what?" Carlos answered, "Forget it."

"Alright, sir." came the answer as Carlos hung up. Seeing the peaceful, innocent, enigmatic, eccentric, and yet beautiful woman lying there- Carlos sighed as he turned off the lights. He'd let her sleep there for now as he couldn't carry her at the moment because he didn't want to disturb her.

He walked to Angie's room to check on her.

"Is Alice leaving?" she asked him.

"No." he answered, "Look, you need to be awake early alright. So go to sleep." he said as he kissed her on the forehead and turned off the lights before going into his room.

Thoughts of the stranger filled his head. Carlos never believed in that fairy-tale world she had painted in her story, but now a part of him believed her and that was strange.

* * *

**_Okay, some might think this is the stupidest thing you've read but I thought this would be intersting. If I've ruined the stories with this just tell me._**

**_Any questions anyone? Well, review._**


	2. Chapter 2: Out of a Fairytale

_**Alright, this part (for those of you that have seen Enchanted) has the part where Giselle sings but Alice doesn't really sing here although the actress really does sing. I like this story and love Enchanted. So, I'm liking my little twist on things. You might even laugh at this. Maybe. Enjoy the chapter and please review.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: OUT OF A FAIRYTALE 

"She can take care of herself." Claire assured Matt as the two arrived at the fountain, following Hunter and Kip, who had explained everything. They told them about one of the people in the rebellion pushing Alice in the fountain and the woman with dark shining hair that had joined him.

"Don't worry, I'll save her." Matt yelled as he strapped on a sword that had a narrow strand of gold running along the blade. With that, the rebel leader dived head-first into the fountain.

"He'll need out help." Hunter said and Claire nodded.

"Oh, no!" Kip said as he realized what Hunter was going to do as the wolf approached the edge.

"Oh, yes." Hunter replied as he followed the leader into the new and strange world.

0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

In New York City, repair workers had been called to investigate the manhole and why a woman had crawled out of it. But there was nothing to be found and just as the men were about to close the lid, someone flew into the air and landed on the ground.

"What the-"one of the men started as Matt drew his sword.

"Have any of you seen a beautiful woman?" he asked the one who had spoken.

"Um, could you be a little specific?" the man answered as Matt walked up closer.

"A beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair and a beautiful angelic voice whose name is Alice. She has beautiful icy blue eyes and enjoys everything that results in the greater good. She's the perfect person in the world." Matt specified, or thought he did.

"Uh, we'd like to find one of those, too, ya know." the man answered but he didn't answer the question Matt was asking. Pressing the blade near the man's neck, the rebel leader asked once more.

"Have you seen her?"

Suddenly a howl ripped through the air and echoed in the manhole.

"No, haven't seen a pretty girl at all." the man answered as out leapt, a silver-colored wolf and a squirrel on its back.

"Nice to see you followed me, Hunter. You too, Kip." Matt said to the two animals as the men stared at him.

_We wanted to help you_. Hunter wanted to say but the words didn't come out at all. Instead, he was speaking wolf in a series of barks, howls, and growls.

"I don't think you can talk in this world." Matt said as he walked off toward the pavement. Kip scurried from Hunter's back to Matt's shoulder.

_I didn't want to get into this mess, but if it's to help Alice then I'm in._ the squirrel, also, wanted to say but he had instead squeaked all of it. Finding that he couldn't talk the squirrel chattered to Hunter who understood him.

_This is a strange place._ Kip told his carnivorous companion.

_It is. Let's hope that someone has helped Alice and that someone's going to help us. And that this place is a good hunting ground._ Hunter said and looked around at the people that cleared a path for Matt and him. _Why are people staring at me?_

_Oh, maybe because- You're a carnivorous animal that doesn't belong in a city!!_ Kip reminded and shrieked before settling down on Matt's shoulder.

_Oh, yeah. That's right._ Hunter nodded and enjoyed that there would be no interference wherever they walked.

Seeing the new world, with new machines, struck Matt and fueled his curiosity.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The woman with black hair once emerged from the foliage as Stephan stood at the fountain. With his gift of magic, he used the fountain to watch those that had fallen through into the other world.

"Ah, Nancy. You're here." he said as the woman saw the reflection of Matt, Hunter, and Kip.

"It looks like your brother found himself in the world. He is the leader of the rebellion, you know?" Nancy asked as Stephan nodded.

"I know, and that alters things. I need you to kill Alice and bring Matt back to this world." Stephan ordered turning to her catching her surprised look, "I thought you'd be glad to hear I need your help."

"When I meant finishing it I meant maybe trapping her in that world. I didn't mean killing her." Nancy replied stepping back from the fountain.

"You don't have to murder her. All you have to do is slip a poison into her food." Stephan said pulling out three small vials that could fit in the palm of his hand. "The poison is the most magical one this land has got. It puts the person poisoned into a deep sleep and by the time the poison expires, so does the person that is infected."

"No antidote?" Nancy asked taking the vials in her hands. She was not the type to kill but the assignment was easy enough and besides she owed Stephan for saving her from the assembly that had planned to put her to death, for a crime she hadn't commit. Because Stephan saved her, she was in debt to him; and if just simply poisoning a girl was going to be payback then so be it. She hated being in debt to someone anyways.

"There is one, but it something I don't understand. It's the most powerful thing in the world. So, I must believe it is some form of magic." Stephan said and went on explaining the poison and its potential for malicious deeds. "It can dissolve into anything. Just empty and use the whole vial into something whether it is food or drink, the poison will act immediately."

"When does the magic expire?" Nancy asked as she neared the edge of the fountain.

"Midnight in the time of the other world." Stephan answered her as the dark haired woman jumped in.

0o0o000o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o

Alice was not aware of time as she woke to feel the sunlight hit her face. She sat up and stretched a little and looked at her surroundings which was a complete mess.

"Oh my god." she gasped as she stood up, "This place is a mess!"

She ran over to the window with her gift reached out to the animals in the surrounding area by singing an interval or three. In a little while, birds had flown in, strange little bugs had crawled around, mice and rats climbed in and Alice opened the front door to let in some cats and dogs that liked to see the person that had called them.

"Wow." she muttered," Well, it's always nice to meet some new animals."

_Why'd you call us here?_ a pigeon cooed.

"Can't you see this mess? " Alice asked, "The people that lived her helped and I want to repay them."

_Don't worry,_ a dog barked, _We'll clean up the place._

Alice smiled, "All of you can take the living room and the bathroom and I'll take the kitchen."

The dogs got work on the furniture in arranging it so that it wouldn't be dusty. Cats got work in gathering the trash and birds carried bags.

_Where do you want this? _birds asked Alice who had already completed washing and putting away the dishes.

"There's a corner with many of those bags." Alice informed, "Want to dump it there?"

The birds nodded and flew the bags in and out. Roaches and mice were cleaning the showers, dogs and cats were in the living room and around the office birds helped in heaping the papers into one pile. Singing softly to herself as she helped along with the little chores, Alice enjoyed the company of her new friends, but she missed her old ones and she missed Matt.

_We can take it over from here._ came the high pitched voices of the mice squeaked at her. Alice smiled at them before leaving and entering the balcony.

The sun's warmth reminded her of Azaelacia and the days she spent in the fields. The world she was in was so scientific and had so many things that Raccoon City did not have but maybe other cities in the land did. Angie had explained to her that cars and busses, the long cars, usually carried people around to their jobs or to various locations.

Looking down, Alice did not recognize the black streets and the multicolored cars and white and yellow busses that filled the streets. This was a new experience and Alice was enjoying.

"_Such a new world and experience, has got me wondering what else is out there."_ Alice quietly sung and went back in. She would wait for Matt who she knew would be coming for her and he'd take her back to Azaelacia and they'd continue with the wedding.

Before closing the doors, Alice felt a slight wind hit her and it blew the curtains at her. Seeing the blue fabric that she grabbed onto, Alice had an idea but it would have to wait. She needed to get cleaned up.

Going to the bathroom and seeing it was clean she looked at the mice who were cornering the roaches.

"Hey!" she shouted, "Look, you guys have done a good job and I thank you. But don't eat each other."

The mice looked down.

"You may go now." Alice said as the group happily left when she opened the window.

Staring at the shower, Alice lifted what she thought was a type of lever and water sprayed at her.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o

Angie had heard the barks of dogs, meows of cats, and had heard the birds cooing. She thought she had been transported to a zoo, but she was still in her room. Wondering if Alice was still outside, the girl walked out- But instead of seeing Alice she saw a golden retriever and cats fixing the apartment! Amazed she stood there frozen to her place and heard Alice sing some words before coming back into the room and heading towards the bathroom.

Angie heard Alice talk and followed her to the bathroom. She stayed at the door and peeked in to see that Alice was talking to the mice and the- roaches! She hated bugs and when she saw them, she ran toward her dad's room.

"Dad! Dad!" she shouted as she grabbed his arm and started to pull but she couldn't pull him out of bed.

"Angie?" Carlos asked as he looked at her with drowsed eyes, "It's seven already?"

"No, nearly! But not yet!" Angie answered, "But, Dad, you've got to get up!!"

Carlos forced himself off the bed and followed Angie, "What? What's wrong?"

As he walked into the hall, his question was answered.

"Oh my god!" he shouted as he ran into the living room and opened the windows. First, he got rid of the birds that were flying around the room, "Get out!"

Angie had picked up a cat. "What do we do with him and the rest of them?"

"Isn't that the neighbor's cat?" Carlos asked as Angie nodded." How the hell did they get in here?! Angie, open the door."

The girl put the cat down and opened the front door. He pushed the cats and dogs towards the door and made sure that they were all out of there. Once the last cat was out, Angie closed the door and sat down.

"Dad, did you lock the door?" she asked jokingly.

Carlos smiled and gave a slight laugh when he heard the sound of the shower running and the alarm in his room went off.

"Jill's going to be here soon." he said, "Angie, go get dressed."

The girl did as she was told and went to her room. Carlos turned off the alarm in his before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Alice-" he started.

"Yes?" she asked and Carlos opened the door. The thing was she was just getting out of the shower and birds had flown in to cover her with a towel. "Thank you." she said to the two doves that cooed in reply and flew out the window. "Nice animals aren't they?"

"Uh-"Carlos started finding that he couldn't form words as Alice wrapped the towel around her and combed her hair using her fingers. The strawberry blonde hair looked a little redder than last night but Carlos was guessing it was due to the water.

"Did you know there's water in there?" Alice asked him seeing that he was silent.

Seeing the water was still running, Carlos shut it off and turned to her. "Yeah, it comes from the pipes."

"Well, where do pipes get the water-"Alice asked when Angie called out to them that she'd get the door.

"Look, it's about you staying here." Carlos answered, "You can't really stay here for long, but I'll do the most I can to help you."

"Thank you." Alice said and smiled.

Outside, Angie had answered the door and saw the dark haired and dark-blue eyed, Jill Valentine with a smile on her face.

"Hey, kiddo!" she smiled and got down to her level. "You ready for our morning bonding time?"

"Um, yeah." Angie lied and stepped to the side letting the newcomer walk in.

"Where's your Dad?" Jill asked when all of a sudden she heard someone fall.

As Alice was getting ready to leave, the floor wet from steam caused her to fall forward but Carlos had caught her before she hit the ground. In fact, she had fallen on top of him.

"Jill?" Carlos asked seeing his girlfriend at the hall.

"Oh my god." she gasped and prepared to leave, "I can't believe you."

"Hello!" Alice greeted as she got up and walked up to Jill.

"Alice- Alice, no-" Carlos whispered as he tried to stop her but he couldn't. Alice had already walked up to Jill.

"Hi, I'm Alice." she said, "Who are you?"

"Jill Valentine." the woman replied.

"You're very lucky to have a friend Angie, she's so sweet- And Carlos. He's been very nice to me." Alice said and noticed a foreign look that Jill threw at Carlos.

"Really?" Jill asked.

"Jill, it's not what you think." Carlos said stopping her at the door.

"I thought that you said because of Angie, I couldn't stay over for one night. Now, I see that you've got a total-" Jill started angrily," Ugh, I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Carlos shouted stopping her once again, "What about dropping off Angie at school? That girl bonding time-"

"So you can have your bonding time?!" Jill asked and turned to Angie, "Sorry, sweetie. But another time?"

"Um, okay." the girl replied as Jill walked off.

Carlos turned back to Angie, "Grab something to eat." he said and turned to Alice, "Just stay here."

Alice nodded and turned to see the blue curtains moving with the wind that blew through the windows that Carlos had opened to let the birds out.

"Angie," Alice called, "Do you have a needle and some string? And maybe a pair of scissors?"

Downstairs, Carlos was running after Jill and she was getting ready to leave.

"Jill!" he yelled as she was getting in her car, but she ignored him and drove away.

Carlos gave a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his mussed up black and spiked hair. "Great." he muttered as he headed back in and up to the apartment.

"Did everything come through nicely?" Alice asked as she strode into the hall wearing a cerulean blue dress that was a few inches above the knee. It had no sleeves and tiny straps that held the dress together. He was staring at her and was wondering where she had gotten it because in the car last night she mentioned she had made the light brown dress she had been wearing. "Do you like it?" she asked him and turned around so that he could see it all around.

"It's-" he started and looked behind her to see a cut out pattern on- "The curtains? You made a dress out of my curtains?!"

"Well, I didn't see what the point of cloth is if it's just to blot out the sun and it's light- "Alice replied when Angie came in.

"Ooh, pretty dress. Where did you get it?" Angie asked taking a bite of a sandwich.

"I made it." Alice answered her, "But your father doesn't think it's lovely at all."

"I never said that. It's a beautiful-"he started and shook his head seeing he got off topic, "You know what, never mind! I'm just-"

"You're raising your voice are you annoyed?" Alice asked walking up to him.

"No, I'm angry." he answered.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't know what being angry is?" Carlos replied.

"No," Alice replied, "Is it some sort of emotion."

"You can say that." Angie answered taking a seat and continued to eat.

"Well, why are you angry?" Alice asked, "Maybe, if we get rid of it, you won't be anymore."

"Animals were just in my house, the curtains were made into a dress, and Jill just walked out on me-"Carlos answered.

"Does that mean that she won't be moving in?" Angie interjected wanting to know if anything's changed.

"Yeah, if she won't talk to me. Then that proposal is not going to happen." he replied.

"A proposal?!" Alice shrieked, "Really, you're going to propose to her?

"I was." Carlos corrected, "Thanks to this morning I doubt-"

"Oh, anything can happen. Just as long as you've had true love's kiss with her." came the reply.

"What?" he asked as Angie smiled. She was starting to believe that Alice was a fairytale princess. True love's kiss, Azaelacia- very fairytale-like.

"True love's kiss is the most powerful thing in the world. It can tell you if that somebody your with is the perfect one. The one you're destined to be with forever." Alice explained, "It's all in that one kiss."

She saw the looks on her friends' faces and was rather confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked Carlos and then Angie.

"I don't know. It's like you came out of a Hallmark Card." Carlos answered her. Her statement was so cliché but it sounded as if it was so new to the world. _True love's kiss? No such thing._ Carlos was thinking.

"No, I think she came from a fairytale." Angie added silently a part of Carlos agreed with her.

Alice looked back and forth between them, not knowing what they meant. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

Angie shook her head but Carlos didn't reply. He just stared at her those dark brown eyes of his before he turned to Angie.

"Oh, right! School." he said as he ran into his room only to emerge later in dark jeans, a faded forest green shirt, and a black jacket. He and Angie were going to leave when Carlos tuned to her.

"Alright, just stay here and try not to make another outfit while I'm gone." he said before he closed the door and locked it.

0o0o0oo000oo0o0o0oO0o0o0o0oO

"That dude was crazy." one of the workers said as they examined the hole once more and found no place to go. It was an enigma where that guy, wolf, and chatty squirrel came from.

"Tell me about it." one said when all of a sudden someone jumped out, once again.

"Oh, hell no!" someone shouted seeing the shining, dark haired, Nancy.

"Let me guess." the previously threatened worker said, "Looking for a beautiful girl or a crazy dark haired guy carrying a sword. Or maybe-"

"I'm looking for the dark haired one." Nancy answered as the men pointed to a white bus.

Nancy knew exactly what it was. After Stephan had pushed Alice into the fountain, she had gone to the library and looked up the world that lay on the other side of the fountain. Earth- New York City- busses- cars- currency- She knew the basics, not all but the basics. She could pass for a tourist, she with her foreign friend.

"Leave malignant thing! Let those you hold go!" Matt yelled plunging his sword into the roof of the bus.

The men stared as Nancy shook her head. She saw that there was a wolf with a squirrel squeaking and jumping. She knew that there were no wolves in cities and barely any would let a squirrel ride on its back. She knew at once that the creatures were from Azaelacia.

"I've freed you people from him." Matt said hanging upside down from the door that opened. A woman walked out, her hair puffed and she was angry. Nancy knew that emotion.

"Oh hell no!" the woman yelled as Nancy approached the site, "No one stabs my bus!"

Matt confused looked around to who she was talking to.

"Uh-uh. Don't look around, It's you I'm talking to- Now get yo'-"the woman started shouting.

"Miss-"Nancy cut in, "Miss is my cousin bothering you?"

"Nancy?" Matt asked recognizing her from the rebellion meetings.

"Uh, if you didn't see, yo' cousin drove his sword into my bus!" the woman shouted.

"He doesn't know better. Please, he's a little-"Nancy started and couldn't find the word. The woman crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Looking for the right word?" she asked, "How about strange, disturbed, crazy-"

"Bizarre." Nancy answered and seemed to satisfy the woman.

"Alright, but he better not stab my bus again." she said as she got into the bus as Matt sheathed his sword and jumped down.

"Don't worry." Nancy said pulling Matt to the sidewalk where they met the wolf and the squirrel. As they moved through the crowd a passage was made for them.

"How'd you find us?" Matt asked her as he looked back to see that Hunter and Kip were following them.

"Claire told me and I thought I'd be able to help. I've looked up some things about this world. We'll be able to blend in better. "Nancy said and added, "Just don't stab anything or anyone else."

"Well, then how'll we find Alice?" Matt asked.

"We'll ask, but right now. We've got to find somewhere to eat." she answered him seeing that he was about to pick an apple right off a fruit stand. He dropped it as she dragged him to a restaurant. With the gold coins she had taken from the palace treasury, she would be able to pay something in this world, right?

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alice walked through the streets a little too slowly. Carlos gently took her by the wrist and paced her walking faster and forcing her to keep up. As they entered the square, Carlos let go of her wrist and she stared off at a sculpture. Seeing that she stopped Carlos turned back to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her pulling her towards him and the precinct.

"She's beautiful." Alice answered.

"It's a sculpture." Carlos replied as he brought her in and escorted her away from many delinquents, dealers and many of those that had been brought into custody.

Seeing many people that were sitting down and staring off confused Alice. She wondered why none of them were standing or walking around and why so many people that were walking around had something around their waist. Something that Carlos was wearing too.

"What is this place?" Alice asked.

"It's just where I work." he answered as he walked towards Nick's desk.

Seeing his friend and a stranger, Nick ended the conversation he was having on the phone and stood to greet his friend.

"Hey, heard about the whole incident with Jill." Nick said as Carlos approached.

"How'd you find out?" his friend asked him.

"Jill told me." Nick said and turned to Alice, "So, this is the woman Jill caught you cheating-"

"I wasn't cheating on Jill." Carlos replied, "Look, I need to interview Hallowin and-"

"The guy's here and his lawyer's counting the minutes. You need to get your ass in there. Chief's gonna be pissed." Nick said.

"Not if I get the guy." Carlos pointed out, "Look, this is Alice. I need you to help her find where she's from. Use my office for all I care but help her."

With that Carlos ran off towards somewhere, but Alice didn't know.

"Hi." Nick said and extended his hand to Alice who shook it. "Name's Nick and your Alice?"

She nodded, "I am. Where's Carlos?"

"Oh, part of his job. He's got to interrogate a dealer." Nick replied as he guided Alice to the room off to the side. He got to the computer and started to open some things. "Wanna tell me where you're from?" he asked.

"Raccoon City." Alice answered.

"Never heard of it," Nick replied typing it on the keyboard, "What country?"

"Azaelacia."

Now, Nick wasn't good with countries and was never good in Social Studies but he knew for one thing that there was not one country that was named Azaelacia. He was sure.

"Lemme try that again." Nick said, "What country is Raccoon City in?"

"It's not really a country, it's the world Azaelacia." Alice replied and Nick nodded sarcastically. This was going to be long.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Olivera, if you were one more minute late we would've lost him. Now, did you get him?" the Chief asked Carlos.

"Illegal weapon and drug dealing even more by the looks of the evidence we've got from the truck." Carlos replied, "We're turning over the case aren't we?"

"Yup, FBI's gonna handle everything now. They just needed an interrogation and by the looks of it you did a damn good job. You've even got him wanting a deal in one questioning- Geez, what the hell you tell him?" the Chief asked him as Carlos was about to leave.

"The truth." Carlos answered simply as he went over to see that Nick was at his own desk and not the office. "Well?"

"I think she's an alien. Not one that can change shape but I really don't think she comes from this world." Nick answered him, "She is scaring me with happily ever after and all that stuff. It's like in this world of hers she believing it all."

"Yeah-"Carlos said and looked around someone was missing, "Nick, where is Alice?"

"Um, I left her in your office." Nick replied as Carlos looked through the window to see that there was no one there.

"Nick, there's no one there!" Carlos said as Nick hung up the phone and looked up at him.

"Oh, crap." his friend muttered.

"Nick!" Carlos shouted as he ran towards the exit only to see that Alice was talking to those that were waiting for cops to take them. One of the people she was talking to handed her something and told her to "try it".

"Alice!" he shouted as he ran past people in the hall and to her. He got rid of the pack of white powder that hand been handed and turned to the delinquent. "Let me guess, drug possession?"

"What you a cop or something?" the teen asked but shut up when he saw the gun.

Sighing, Carlos took Alice outside and to the park that was nearby.

"Okay, look-"he said as she turned to face him. "I'm sorry, but you've got to tell me where you're from or I can't help you."

"I've told you." Alice answered and Carlos surrendered.

"Alright, I've tried to help you. But I can't. I've got some other problems to deal with right now." he said, "I can't help you anymore. Here."

He took out his wallet and handed her at least sixty dollars that he had on him. He'd withdraw from the bank later but Alice needed it.

"I know you'll be able to find your way." he said, "But I can't help you."

"Carlos," she said as their eyes met, "You've been so kind to me. You and Angela have been very nice. When there was no help, you came and you've done more for me than anyone in my life. I'm sorry if I've made your life worse."

"It's-"he started.

"If it's better that I go. Then I'll go." she cut in, "Besides, I'll find my way."

He smiled. "You sure?" he asked her.

Alice nodded and assured him, "Matt's coming and I bet he's in the city. I'll look around for him and I'll try to find my way."

Not knowing if what she said was a good thing, Carlos just nodded in reply.

"Goodbye, Carlos." Alice whispered as she turned.

"Goodbye, Alice." Carlos said as he watched her walk away.

He was about to walk back to the precinct when he turned to see that she was walking all alone. He could spot the blue cerulean dress and most of him was screaming at him to go and help her. Some part of him in that little time that he had known her was telling him not to leave her alone. She'd be alone and she most likely would not find her way, no matter how much she thought she would.

_Oh, god. What if something happens to her?_ Carlos asked himself and that little question forced him to turn and walk back to her. He wasn't going to leave her.

Alice was sitting beside an old woman that was feeding a number of birds with a bag that had been sliced through and the lady was holding a twenty dollar bill.

"You've seen him?" Alice asked the lady.

"Yes, I have. He nearly tried to kill me!" the woman answered but Alice ignored that last part.

"Alice, don't tell me-"Carlos started.

"You came back!" she smiled as she jumped up. "Matt's here! Now, all we've got to do is find him."

"Yeah," he said and looked at the lady who was stretching the twenty dollar bill and examining it, "Did you just give her money?" he asked as they headed down the park's walkway.

"Yes, she helped me. I gave her money." Alice replied innocently, not knowing what she had done. She didn't know the worth of the paper that Carlos had given her.

"Want these?" she asked him as she handed him forty dollars. He shook his head as he took it back and shoved them back into his wallet.

"You don't give money to people out of the blue." he told her or really informed her as he was putting his wallet away.

"You gave me money." she pointed out and for a moment Carlos didn't answer.

"Yeah- but that's totally different." he said in his defense.

Alice just smiled as the two continued to walk through the park.

* * *

_**Sure this thing is kinda dumb, but I think it's kinda cute. Hope you all liked the new chapter. Oh and- Thank you to JanaStar and Hobohunter for the reviews on CH1. Please, review the story. Please!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3: You Know You Love Her

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You all know I don't own anything._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Alright, I'm gonna finish this fic so I can work on the others. Please, review, and if you don't like it then just don't read. So enjoy this silly but cute little fic. This scene contains the song "How Does She Know?". Enjoy!_**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER

As Nancy had led them to the restaurant, Hunter and Kip talked amongst themselves and knew exactly who was leading them. It was the lady with the dark shining hair. She was the same woman that aided in Alice's disappearance into this new world.

Unable to tell that to Matt that piece information as they entered a restaurant and were forced to a certain area in the place, Kip and Hunter were helpless and wondered where in this bizarre world Alice was.

Matt and Nancy were wondering as well and after Matt ordered something off a menu as instructed by Nancy, the dark haired agent excused herself to the bathroom. There she made sure there was no one inside before she filled a sink with water. Using a bit of magic, she summoned the face of her employer in the water.

"Have you gotten Matt?" Stephan asked her his voice as clear to her as if he was standing right in front of her.

"Yes, he's here. But there's no sign of Alice." Nancy informed. There was a brief moment where the face of the man disappeared before reappearing again.

"After you eat, you will find that Alice is in Central Park. Look for her and kill her." Stephan ordered harshly before disappearing.

Nancy nodded and saw that there was a shadow of a creature at the door and it had a bushy tail.

"That squirrel!" Nancy cursed as she ran out and towards Matt who had already eaten his quickly delivered meal. He was sitting there drinking the soda he had been given when Kip hopped onto the table and started to chatter. "Don't listen to the crazy thing!" Nancy warned him.

"Oh, please. Kip is a friend of Alice's." Matt replied waving the woman's suggestion off. He looked at the squirrel as he said to his companion, "Whatever the creature has to say has something to do with Alice."

Nancy was scared of what the creature would say who tried to chatter and imitate everything he had seen. But fortunately for her Matt took wild guesses not understanding the little show of charades the little squirrel was putting on. When the creature imitated a pool of water Matt said, "A looking glass?"

When the creature explained the death, he pointed to Nancy and imitated her looking in the water-filled sink. Next he imitated Alice and then pointed at Nancy. Matt watched all this and Nancy understood everything. Then after pointing at her, the squirrel dropped dead on the table. After that he leapt to his feet and pointed to Nancy.

"Nancy likes it when she sleeps?" Matt asked taking a guess.

The squirrel sighed and hopped off the table. Nancy laughed but she eyed the squirrel as it weaved its way to the wolf.

_God, the guy may be on the side of Rebellion but he can't understand a word I'm saying. _Kip told Hunter taking a seat on the wolf's back.

_You're a rodent. There's no way, Matt's going to understand you. _Hunter smiled, _Anyways, what's all your chatter about. I haven't seen you so jumpy than-_

_The dark-haired woman is going to kill Alice!_ Kip squeaked, _ShewastalkingtoapoolofwaterandsomeoneorderedhertokillAlice!!!!!_ the squirrel continued and said it as one word.

_Talk straight or I eat you. _Hunter threatened.

_She was talking to a pool of water and someone ordered her to kill Alice!!! _Kip said after clearing his throat.

_Really?_ the wolf said as he flexed his muscles, _I doubt she'd get close enough._

_Ooh, I know that look._ Kip smiled, _What you got in mind, big boy?_

"Aah! A rat!" a woman screamed as she left off her dog in the animal's waiting area. Matt had heard her.

"Well, technically speaking, he's a squirrel." he answered as the woman stomped off. Nancy laughed.

She then just stared at the two animals but before she knew it she was done with the food and she and Matt were looking for Alice, exactly where Stephan had instructed her to look. They had found themselves near a marble building among other statues. The wolf and squirrel were off to the side valiantly looking as well.

"Are you sure this is wise?" she asked Matt as he was leaning off the side of a statue. She kept her eyes on the animals.

"I must find her and we must return to Azaelacia. I have told the others to stall the attack until after I return and the wedding is done with. But I cannot hold it off forever. I must find her!" Matt answered her, not understanding what she was asking.

Nancy looked around and near the fountain to see that Alice was in a cerulean blue dress walking beside a handsome man that was smiling as he listened to her talk. Kip and Hunter had noticed, too, and they didn't recognize the stranger with her. Just as the wolf was about to howl, Nancy grabbed some sort of scarf she had on her and wrapped it around the wolf's snout shutting it closed. As for Kip, she held him firmly in the other hand. She looked around for a look-alike and saw a perfect strawberry blonde haired woman get into a carriage. If Matt looked a little more to the right, he would've seen Alice.

"There!" she cried and aimed her gaze to the girl that took off. "Go after her, Matt!"

"Alice!" Matt shouted jumping off his stand and ran towards the carriage and its occupant. Smiling, Nancy turned to the wolf and the squirrel. She'd let Alice enjoy her walk for now, but only because Nancy needed to get rid of Hunter and Kip.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, everything you've told me is real?" Carlos asked but didn't see the point of it.

"Yes." Alice replied, "Wait, until Matt comes. He'll tell you the truth."

"Can't wait to meet him." Carlos said and Alice didn't know he was being a bit sarcastic though his tone didn't say so. "So, you're engaged to Matt. You two must've known each other for a long time."

"Oh not long. I've only got to talk to him three times with me time in S.T.A.R.S." she answered.

"How long was that?" Carlos asked her.

"Oh, a year. The first time I met Matt was just seconds as we passed by and he got himself into a mess crashing into someone. The second time we exchanged names before there was a battle he needed to lead and the third-" she started, "Oh, we spent the whole day together and then- that's when he asked me to marry him."

"Wait a minute-"Carlos said as he stopped and turned to her, "You've only knew the guy for a day basically or it just feels like a day because you're so 'in love' with him?"

"Well, yes." Alice nodded.

"Yes to what?"

"I knew him for one day."

"He proposed to you the same day, too?" he asked.

"Yes, isn't it romantic?" she answered, her voice had that dreamy tone.

"No! You're marrying a total stranger!" Carlos pointed out.

"No, I know him well enough." Alice protested, "Destiny brought us together. It wasn't a coincidence that we worked for the same cause-"

"Right, defeating Umbrella and removing the leader- Yeah, yeah." Carlos cut in, "But Alice you've only met this guy for one day!"

"How long have you and Jill known each other?" Alice asked him.

"About three years." he answered.

"Three years?!" came Alice's startled question, "No wonder she was angry at you earlier today." She couldn't imagine waiting for someone you love to propose for three years. She was thinking Jill had a lot of patience.

Carlos was about to answer her when he realized what she had just said. "I don't think that was why she walked out on me this morning." he told her.

"Three years-"Alice started, "And you haven't proposed to her? Why?"

"Because, I want to be sure this relationship's gonna last. That it's not going to disappear as soon as we finally seal it." Carlos said trying to talk as simply as he could to explain it to her.

"But why?" Alice asked once again, "Isn't True Love's Kiss enough to prove everything?"

"No! Because here there's no such thing as True Love's Kiss!" Carlos answered.

"But there is such a thing!"

"Right, that's because you and Matt had True Love's Kiss?"

"Well, not exactly. Not yet."

"Well, in this world, we don't marry people on a whim. We'd take the person out on a date-"Carlos started he was about to add something else but stopped himself.

"What's a date?" Alice cut in.

"You're kidding; you don't know what a date is?" Carlos asked her and Alice shook her head in reply. "Well, it's-"

He searched for the right words, "It's like a meeting for two people in a special place such as a restaurant, some formal type of place like that. Or they can even go to movie, museum, take a walk- one of the above. There they'd talk to each other, get to know each other better."

"What do you talk about on these 'dates'?" Alice asked.

"About yourself- each other. Your likes, interests- your dislikes. You talk." he said, "And you don't propose on the first date." he added.

"Oh." Alice whispered. "That sounds nice."

"Yeah, it does." Carlos agreed as the two continued to walk.

"But why propose to her after such a long time?" Alice asked.

"Because-"Carlos answered and sighed, "God, it's confusing. But after today I doubt she'll ever take me back."

"Does she love you?"

"I pray to God she still does."

"Does she know _you _love her?"

"Well, yeah."

Alice raised an eyebrow. Whatever he was telling her and whatever he was saying didn't flow together. It didn't make sense.

"Well, how do you show her you love her?" Alice asked after a moment.

"Dates. I spend time with her-"Carlos answered, "I don't see what else I can do."

"Well, hel-lo!" came a friendly greeting. Alice and Carlos looked forward to see one of the caramel apple vendors approach them. She held a caramel apple in her hand and handed it to Alice. "Care to try one? It's absolutely free."

"Free?" Carlos asked, a little suspicion clouding him.

"Oh, yes. Free," the dark haired woman replied as she turned to see the kids had crowded her cart. "Excuse me." she said and took her leave of them. She handed the apple to Alice before walking off to the cart and distributed free caramel apples.

Nancy, in vendor's outfit, breathed a sigh of relief. All she needed to do was wait. She exhaled but all of a sudden she caught sight of a bushy tail sticking out of the money pouch attached to the cart. It was about to leap when-

"There you are." she muttered as she grabbed the squirrel by the tail. It squeaked and tried to get away but Nancy had quickly thrown him into the popcorn box which was featured on the cart. Inside the cart, on a leash was, Hunter, whom she had caught after Matt had chased after the stranger in the park. She heard the faint growl and kicked the cart sending an echoing ripple that hurt the poor creature's ears.

She wheeled away the cart before following Alice, Carlos, and the poisoned apple, waiting for when Alice would take a bite out of the deadly fruit.

"Wow, free." Carlos muttered.

"Why, what's wrong?" Alice asked him.

"Well, that's kind of impossible to find in New York City." he replied, "Unless-"

He stopped usually something for free was too good to be true. Especially in Manhattan where money was part of everyday life and constantly was being spent. There was not one thing free unless something was wrong with it.

"Those things'll kill you, ya know." he smiled and caught her suspicious glance as she was about to bite into the fruit. She stared at it and was trying to understand what was wrong with it, a gesture that made Carlos laugh. He didn't mean for her to take it seriously. "I'm kidding! It's just hard to find something free here." he repeated as the two continued to walk. Alice refrained from taking a bite out of the apple.

"Taking her out on dates and just talking to her about likes and dislikes doesn't really seem to prove anything." Alice pointed out continuing the topic that had been stopped by the vendor.

"Really? What should I do then?" Carlos asked her interested in what she would say.

"Don't be yourself." Alice answered, "Be carefree!"

She threw her arms in the air to be sarcastic and had accidentally thrown the caramel treat.

"Oops." she muttered but Carlos hadn't noticed it.

"Really, but she already knows-" he started.

"How?" Alice asked him, "_How does she know you love her-"_she sang softly but loud enough for people around them to hear.

"Oh, no. You're not singing are you?" Carlos asked when Alice continued answering his question.

"_How does she know she's yours?"_ Alice sang.

"You know what. Let's walk." Carlos interrupted, "Can we walk?"

"Well does she?" Alice asked.

"I hope so-"Carlos started when a voice picked up the song.

"_How does she know that you love her_?" a man sung tapping a beat on a small drum.

"Oh, no." Carlos muttered, "He knows the song, too?"

Alice ran to stand in front of him, "_How do you show you love her_?" she sang as a man in the band picked it up and rang a beat on the drum.

"_How does she know that you really, really truly love her?" _the two sang, Alice's voice in the lead as they continued, "_How does she know that you love her? How does she know that you really, really truly love her_?"

"Alright, guys." Carlos started to cut in handing one of the twenties to the man that was in the band and held out a can. People were crowding around and were watching, a smile played on their faces as they enjoyed the sight. They weren't ridiculing it but watching it as if it were a show. Alice may have had a beautiful and melodious voice but singing in Central Park was absurd. "Guys-"

"_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_." Alice said or really sang, taking Carlos by the hand and pulling him towards the bridge that was over the small river. "_You must remind or she'll be inclined to say- How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?_"

Some followed the couple including, the small band that had played earlier in the park. Still, Alice acted as if everything was normal and blended in well with the people who thought she wasn't strange at all.

"_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day. That's how you know. He's your love_." she sang as they passed a table with people selling tickets to a ball.

"How much?" she asked them as the people told them the price.

"Alice, what're you doing?" Carlos asked her.

"You'll see." she answered, "But you'll need to pay for the tickets."

Sighing, Carlos did so. There was no way he was going to say "no" for Alice was beaming at him. The two women took two tickets and placed them in an envelope before handing it to Alice.

"Thank you!" she replied cheerfully bringing a smile to the people's faces.

"Wanna explain what you're doing?" Carlos asked her as Alice once again took his hand and pulled him off towards more musical events in Central Park.

"_Everybody wants to live happily ever after. Everybody wants to know their true love is true. How do you know he loves you? How do you know he's yours_?" Alice sang in answer as she blended in with a crowd that was dancing at an outdoors event.

"_Well, does he take you out dancing just so he could hold you close_?" Alice asked taking Carlos by the arm and pulling him to the dance floor, but he stopped before he even stepped on it.

"I don't dance." he told her stepping back.

"_Dedicate a song with word mean just for you_?" she asked hearing a sweet song playing.

"And I don't sing, either." he answered as Alice shook her head with a smile. She pulled him over to another event.

Carlos laughed to himself as he realized events in Manhattan were endless. In all the midst of people crowding to hear her, he lost his grip on her hand and lost her to the crowd. Alice knew this but continued to sing knowing he'd find her. Above, was a bridge that overlooked the area of the park and that was where Alice headed.

"_His heart'll be yours forever. Something everyday will show! That's how you know. That's how you know_-"she sang as others joined her, "_That's how you know! He's your love!_"

Alice saw Carlos amongst those that turned to the source of her voice. He was below the bridge and Alice wanted to get down away from those that were starting to crowd her.

"Carlos!" she called to him as he pushed through the crowd to be in front of the bridge. Alice smiled as she stepped onto bridge's small walls. "Catch me?!" she shouted.

Before he could even reply, Alice leaned back to fall. But she trusted him and she knew he'd be there- She knew. And she was right. He had caught her and was holding her close unlike the last time he caught her after which he had put her to her feet. Right now, she was still in his arms. Those that were on the bridge with Alice, leaned over to see Carlos catch her and watched instead of cheering which they wanted to do.

"Is this a habit of yours?" Carlos asked her wondering why she chose to jump, "Falling off of things?"

Alice laughed, "Only when you're there to catch me."

A cheer erupted from the crowds of people that had gathered and it took a while before Central Park was back to normal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He had heard her melodious voice echo within the park. Matt turned as he crossed over a small overhead bridge. He had been chasing a stranger all along. Turns out, the girl he had followed wasn't Alice at all. Now, he had lost Kip, Hunter, and Nancy. But hearing the voice in the air, Matt knew he had found her. He jumped down and saw her dance among other commoners in an event.

"Alice!" he cried when all of a sudden he felt something collide with him.

0o0o00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

"That was a musical day." Carlos said as he sit on a large boulder that was near to the lake. Alice was beside him weaving something that he couldn't see. Soon she leaned back to reveal the lovely creation that she placed in her lap.

"Isn't it lovely?" she asked him as she looked out to the trees.

"Yeah, beautiful." he answered as he saw a heart-shaped wreath with fall flowers woven into it. She became more fairy-like to him with every moment that they were spending together. Alice trilled a note or two and Carlos knew he was going to stop her from starting another song. But instead, out of nowhere, came two pure white doves with pink beaks and a heavenly cooing sound.

"Where'd they-"he started as Alice pinned on the white envelope to the wreath.

"Take this to Jill." she instructed.

Carlos couldn't help but laugh as the two birds flew off with the wreath grasped in their small feet.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked him.

"Those birds don't know where she is." he said leaning against the tree that was directly behind him his thoughts on what happened earlier. "Well, that was an interesting day. Ooh- ouch that's gotta hurt."

"What?" Alice asked him and turned to see that he was looking off at something far away. "What happened? What has got to hurt?"

He restrained himself from laughing at the way she worded her question but Carlos was staring off at a man that had just gotten hit by cyclists.

"Oh, just some guy got hit by some cyclists." he replied as he glanced at his watch. He was guessing it was about time he was supposed to pick up Angie but turns out it was early afternoon and Angie wasn't getting out of school for another three hours. Just then he felt his cell vibrate.

"Hold on." he said as he picked up. "Hello?"

"Carlos, where the hell are you?" came the voice of his friend Yuri.

"I'm in Central Park." Carlos answered.

"Really? Why?" Yuri asked and before Carlos answered he interrupted, "Look, just to tell you FBI's at the station and are interrogating Hallowin."

"Okay. Why tell me?" Carlos asked.

"You're the guy that led the investigation. You arrested the guy, you interrogated him and-"Yuri started when there was a small beep that meant there was a call waiting.

"Yuri, talk to me later alright?" Carlos asked as he hung up and switched to a different caller, "Hello?"

"Carlos, they're beautiful!" came Jill, "They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen! You better come by the studio!"

"Um, yeah. I'll be there." Carlos promised as he hung up.

Alice was looking at him with waiting eyes.

"Well?" she asked him.

"C'mon." he said jumping off and helping her down, "We're going to go somewhere."

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nancy cursed as she found the apple melted from poison in the ground. Alice must've unwittingly thrown it off. She ran off to find Matt only to find that he had been hit by a group of cyclists.

"Matt! Geez, what happened to you?" she asked as she helped him up.

"I found Alice." he said and turned to look at that dance groups ahead only to see that they were gone, "And I lost her."

"Well, we'll continue, our search later. Right now, let's check into a motel." Nancy said as she pulled Matt to the concession cart. "You must be tired." she added but in fact it really was her that was tired.

"Have you seen Kip or Hunter?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I checked them into a kennel until we're done looking for Alice. So the animals won't attract attention." Nancy said giving a tenuous excuse, but nonetheless it was an excuse. And one that held.

"That's good then. I suppose." Matt said as he limped toward a motel that was just outside the park.

"One room." Nancy requested and was given the keys as soon as she paid. She helped Matt up to the room and helped him lie on the bed. "You sure you okay?"

"Nothing a little rest can't cure." Matt smiled as Nancy sat on the other side of the bed.

As Matt leaned to the side he hit the remote and sent the TV in the room turning on. The two Azaelacians exchanged glances before staring at the narrow black remote.

"I think this rectangular black box controls the mirror." Matt stated as he pressed an arrow button that pointed towards the TV. The channel changed and went up in number.

"Amazing." Nancy gasped as she leaned back in the bed as Matt changed the channels. He eventually stopped at a news channel which reported-

"And it looks like it was a musical day in Central Park." the reporter said. "According to witnesses, crowds of people were singing with an unknown cheerful stranger that put spirit into today's musical events throughout Central Park."

Matt pressed the red button that turned the box off and turned it on but left it at the informative channel.

"Earlier today, it also seems that there was a commotion in Times Square. Turns out, a man attacked a bus full of people." the reporter continued.

"So," Matt said as he shifted his position, the pain from the collision stung. He hid his amazement at the 'mirror' knowing of his, Kip, Hunter, and Nancy's run in with the woman on the mechanical creature.

"So." Nancy repeated, "After we find her, you're going to return to Azaelacia and marry Alice?"

"Yeah, basically." Matt replied leaning back. That was his plan, find the woman he loves and return to their homeland and marry her. After returning peace to Azaelacia, they would all live happily ever after.

"Why?" Nancy asked. She didn't really understand love but she knew of the happily ever afters and very much wanted one of her own. But she'd have to wait until she would be out of debt with Stephan. With it hanging over her head, she doubted she'd have any time for love.

"I love her, Nancy." Matt explained. "She's the person that I think completes me. Every time I see her, I only want to be with her. She's the only person in my life that's important right now."

"Aw, that's very sweet." Nancy whispered as she looked out the window and onto the streets of New York, "What if you don't find her?"

"I'll keep looking until I know her fate. No doubt this place has changed her." he said, "There's only one thing I know and that's: she'll love me and we'll get married after all this."

"That sounds perfect." Nancy said, the doubt was surreptitiously tainting her tone.

"Yeah, I know it does." Matt replied not hearing her voice, "All I need is her and everything will be like a dream. We'll free the land and Alice and I will be together."

The dark-haired agent at that moment reconsidered her predicament. Her happily ever after is coming at the price of those of two people. Both Matt and Alice. She silently brooded as Matt watched the magic mirror.

0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o

Jill worked in the fashion industry and had fashion all her own called V-Wear. She ran it .of course, and it was a small business that was very prosperous. It created many fashionable items from sportswear, to casual wear and sometimes- only on order- they would make formal wear such as dresses or tuxes or-

Jill Valentine eyed the two lovely doves that perched off on the window sill and hung the beautiful wreath on one of her hangars which was in front of her. The beautiful flower arrangement was filled with fall flowers and included even fall colored leaves.

"Carlos Olivera's here to see you, ma'am." came her secretary's voice as she opened the door.

Carlos walked in moments later and his eyes caught the wreath before turning to her. "Glad you liked it."

"I know you didn't make it." Jill smiled and through the see through glass she saw that Alice was wandering around the working level. She was walking from table to table examining all the clothes being made. "She helped you didn't she?"

"Jill, I was trying to help her out." Carlos said defending himself. "She didn't know anyone, I was just being-"

"Being the man I know you to be." Jill whispered kissing him. "I'm sorry, I should've known better. It was just that- Angie was there and all and-"

"Yeah, Angie wanted to help her and I did, too."

"I know. I know." Jill whispered as she took the tickets out of the envelope, "Now, the ball- It is so unlike you."

"It was totally his idea." came a new voice to the conversation as Alice walked into the office. "Jill, I'm sorry, if I offended you in any way or-"

"No, it's my fault. I assumed the worst and I didn't even bother to ask." Jill said apologizing as well. "So when is this ball?"

"Tomorrow night." Carlos and Alice replied.

Jill eyed Alice and wondered how she knew.

"I read the flyers." Alice explained as she walked out to leave the two alone.

The answer seemed to satisfy Jill and she turned to Carlos.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow night?" she asked him, "It doesn't involve any costumes or anything does it?"

"No." Carlos answered. He and Alice had stopped by to make sure of the wear for the ball. There were no other century dress codes that people needed to worry about. But they did have to wear formal attire. He leaned in close to kiss Jill when all of a sudden his watch's alarm rang. He stopped and looked at her, the tender moment lost. "I've got to pick up Angie."

"It's alright." she said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Carlos gave her a slight kiss on the cheek before rushing out and taking Alice with him. Jill watched as the two left and turned to the lovely doves and the heart-shaped wreath. Everything was so lovely. She picked up the phone. She never had time for friends with the growing business and the few she had she kept close. Most of her girlfriends were out of country but there was a friend of hers that she knew she could always talk to. He always told her he wasn't the one she should be talking to about her life, but if he was the only left then he would listen to her.

With Carlos busy and no others left, Jill dialed his number. She talked to him earlier that day about seeing Carlos with Alice and assuming the worse. Now, she wanted to tell him about what was happening now. She waited a while and heard the phone ring before he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Nick, hi. You can't believe what just happened." she answered.

"Oh, no. Not again." Nicholai muttered on the other end. Jill laughed as he continued, "I'm still the only left to listen, aren't I?"

"Yup." Jill said.

"Alright, what's going on now?" Nick asked and Jill started to spill everything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Because the car was still in the repair shop, Carlos and Alice had to pick Angie up by taxi. The girl, once she saw Alice, got up from her lonesome spot on the stairs to her school. But a group of girls had stopped her from leaving.

"Hey, Angie! I'm having a birthday party and I'd be glad if you could come." Lisa Smith one of Angie's few friends said and handed her a card as Alice got out of the taxi.

"Angie!" she called.

"Is that your mom?" one of the girls that Angie didn't know asked her.

"No." Angie answered and turned to her friend. "I'll see if I could come."

"Alright." Lisa smiled as she and her friends walked along and Angie walked up to Alice.

"You're still here!" she smiled.

Alice laughed, "Of course, I'm still here. I'm not leaving any time soon."

"That's good." Angie said as she climbed into the taxi. Her dad was near the window.

"Hi, Angie. How was school?" Carlos asked.

"It was good." Angie answered simply as Alice got in and closed the door. "The car's still broken?"

"Yeah." Carlos said as he gave the driver new directions.

"Were those your friends you were talking to?" Alice asked Angie who turned from her father to her.

"Um, one of them was. There were others I didn't know." the little girl replied shyly.

"Where are your other friends?" Alice asked.

"Angie, we're going to be stopping by the library then the pizzeria, alright? You can help Marci. But your homework's gotta be done." Carlos interrupted.

The girl smiled. "Alright!"

"What's a pizzeria?" Alice asked, that being one of the few words that she didn't know, as father and daughter turned to explain it to her.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0oo0o

He had scared several of the caretakers off with the way he looked. Though he couldn't talk in this world, he could clearly understand English and heard Nancy pass him as a Siberian Husky, some breed of dog. Not only that, but as Nancy locked him up in a kennel, she had thrown in a clear white ball that contained Kip. Because no one approached him because he looked deadly, there was no way that the people would've known there was another animal that didn't belong in there.

Hunter, paced in his large prison, which the dark- haired assassin had arranged for him.

_No, use pacing, Hunter. _Kip said. _Dark-hair's caught us before we could spring our trap. And now she's gonna get Alice._

_No, she won't._ Hunter asked staring at the clear ball that contained his woodland friend. _Whatever you do, stay still._

_What're you doing? _Kip answered but his questioned was answered as Hunter bit down into the plastic prison. Scared of his teeth, but trusting his friend, Kip remained where he was in the rolling ball.

Soon, the entrance was cracked and Kip leaped out of it. Hunter threw the ball off to the corner.

_Quick, you'll fit through the bars. Just find her!_ Hunter howled as Kip ran through the bars and scurried out the open window.

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o

The pizzeria was rather large. Many tables were spread out. Some were round and some were square and were against the wall. On one of the circular tables near the center of the restaurant Carlos and Alice were seated. To the corner, Marci, the owner of the restaurant and a good friend of Carlos's was folding napkins with Angie and were talking, about what Alice didn't know.

She looked around at the beautiful surroundings the restaurant had. The setting was rather gorgeous and a pizza pie was delivered, the aroma of the freshly baked food smelled rather appetizing.

"Mmmm-mmm." Alice muttered, "That smells delicious."

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Carlos smiled and caught Alice's strange look as she stared around. Her eyes fells on Angie.

"She's lovely." she said as Carlos followed her stare.

"She's bright and nice. You're right, she is lovely." Carlos admitted when Alice changed topic.

"I bet she misses her."

"Who?"

"Her mother." Alice replied and looked at him, "What happened?"

"She walked out." Carlos said simply. "I don't like talking about it. So I don't."

"I'm so sorry." she said in that sort of motherly tone.

"Don't worry about me." Carlos smiled, "I can take care of myself. It's her I'm worried about." he said and cast a glance to his daughter. "She's so- shy. She won't talk to other kids and the few friends she has she sticks to them while at the same time distancing herself.

"She's always stuck in that fantasy world of princesses and fairy-tales. But I want her to be strong and face reality before it settles in and hits her hard. I don't really encourage those fairy-tales."

Alice heard the experience in his voice. Reality must've hit him very hard if his tone right now was very and truly sincere.

"Oh." she whispered and looked away from the smiling girl. Her gaze once again shifted to her surroundings and Carlos saw a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Don't like this place?"

"No, this place is fine." she said, "But this is a special place right?"

"Right, it's a restaurant." Carlos replied.

"And we're talking."

"Right."

"And it's just the two of us."

"What're you getting at ex-"

"This is a date?" Alice asked as Carlos was taking a sip from his drink.

He partially choked to get his answer out.

"No, no." he said not to abrupt to sound offensive and not to hesitant to sound false. "We're just friends."

Alice nodded. She couldn't be on a date with Carlos because he wasn't her true love. He was the man that helped her get accustomed to this world. Matt was going to save her, bring her home, marry her, and they'd live happily ever after, forever.

"Heh-loo, a-mees." came a woman to the table. She had a near genuine Italian accent but little did Alice and Carlos know it was the vendor-woman they had met earlier.

Suspicion did cloud Carlos's senses as he thought he recognized her before but her change in voice to a much higher and accented voice sort of convinced him it wasn't the same woman they had met.

"A secret admirer, a-wants me tah geeve you this." she said as she put a red drink down on the table. It had a slice of fruit floating in the middle of it as if decoration and the drink looked delicious.

Carlos looked around the restaurant. "Why is everyone giving you free stuff? I swear, it's like this isn't Manhattan."

But his remark was ignored by the waitress and Alice.

"It looks tasty." Alice said simply.

"Careful." Carlos warned, "The apple I let go, but a drink from a stranger, I won't."

"Oh, don't worry Carlos. You're with me, how can anything happen to me?" she asked him and Carlos gave a reluctant sigh. If only, Alice knew that Carlos _was_ in fact doing everything he could to protect her from this world. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, just like how he wouldn't let anything happen to Angie. Seeing the frustration, Alice considered her next move for a moment. "Alright, one sip."

"One seep, is all eet a-takes." the waitress smiled.

At that moment, a bushy tailed squirrel jumped on the table and kicked the glass causing it to crash on the floor.

"Kip!" Alice smiled.

"What the-"Carlos started jumped back a little. First thought was a rabid animal was on the table.

The waitress screamed as the glass fell to the floor and the drink spilled everywhere. "You little-"

Angie had ran from the corner up to the table. "A squirrel!"

She reached out to pet the woodland animal when Carlos pulled her back. He was thinking a rabid forest animal in a city, there was something wrong with it.

"That thing's full of diseases." he cautioned Angie pulling her off to the side, "Alice, don't touch it!" he yelled a warning but he didn't see as he ushered Angie to the side and towards Marci that the squirrel had jumped into Alice's hands.

"I knew you'd be here." she said to her woodland friend. "Is Matt here?"

"There's a rodent at the table!" Carlos shouted as people started to become frantic. He didn't know why he, a cop, was overreacting.

"Matt's here! And he's looking for me-" Alice started when the waitress who had left the scene emerged from the kitchen with a broom.

"C'm'here you little pest." she hissed as the squirrel jumped.

Carlos pushed past the people that had crowded around and stepped back. He pulled Alice to the side as the squirrel jumped out of her hands. The broom, the waitress was using struck the table and destroyed one of the plates but had missed the tail and the creature and all. She swung it again and Carlos pulled Alice down to avoid the stick end.

"Watch it, will you?" Carlos shouted over the shrieks coming from people. He was about to help when Alice was struggling against him.

"That's a friend of mine." she said trying to get out of his grasp.

"Alice, it's a deranged squirrel. In reality, those things can kill you." he replied.

"How?" Alice asked him, "By biting me?"

"Basically." Carlos said, "A lot of it's got to do with diseases and everything- But I've got no time to explain that now-"

At that moment, the restaurant went quiet and all the chaos seemed to come to an end for now.

"The pizza's breathing!" one of the children in the place announced and everyone stared at the pizza pie which was rising up and down.

"Got you now!" Nancy said taking the pie and swinging it like a frisbee into the oven.

"No!" Alice shouted as she saw the pizza burst into flames.

People erupted into a cheer. Carlos was thinking about his crazy day as he went to get Angie from where she and Marci were sitting earlier. The crowds dispersed and thanked Nancy for getting rid of the rodent/squirrel pest. The waitress, Nancy, smiled and nodded. She eyed the spilled drink and saw that Carlos, Angie, and Alice were leaving.

"God," Carlos muttered as he got outside. Angie was holding his hand and Alice was right beside him, "Could this day get any weirder?"

At that moment, news trucks rolled up and so did some animal control vans. People poured out and surrounded the area preventing anyone from leaving until they answered some questions whether it was from the Animal Control or the journalists.

"Yes." Carlos said to himself sarcastically as Angie smiled at that, "Yes, it can."

A witness pointed at Alice and Carlos and the journalist approached them.

"It's been reported that there was a rodent in the famed pizzeria. Is that true?" she asked and aimed the mic to Carlos and Alice the camera was working.

"Yeah, there was!" Angie replied. "It was a squirrel though."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

Matt was bored and flipped through more new channels. Over and over again, getting different and boring stories. Finally he came across the same channel that reported him stabbing the mechanical beast.

"At this famed pizzeria on Broadway, there's been a report of a rabid animal running loose. The restaurant is being checked and so far there are no animal remains meaning this rabid animal may be loose in the city. People are recommended to stay away from the pizzeria and the building until the creature is found." the woman reported, "I am here with the woman that was attacked by the small thing but was not hurt and infected in either way. Miss, knowing that the animal that attacked you is still alive does that make you worried?"

"Oh not at all-"came that all too familiar voice to Matt.

"Alice!" he cried and ran to the 'mirror'. Alice was talking there and soon a man appeared behind her and a young girl was beside him. The man took Alice by the arm gently and led her away.

"C'mon, Alice. Let's go." he said and the camera focused on the reporter.

"What villainy is this?" Matt cried seeing the other man approach his fiancé, he was going to make that man pay. "Please, mirror. Where is she? Tell me!"

"This is Marie DizNey." the journalist said, "Reporting from 116th and Broadway."

"116th and Broadway!" Matt shouted, "Thank you 'mirror'!" he said before shutting the mirror off and running toward the address. In his little time, Nancy had taught him how to use the green street signs as the address. He was going to find her in no time- Or so the thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Alice once again found herself in Carlos's apartment after a long and tiring day. She had taken a drink out of the magic box that had so much in it. Angie had called it a 'fridge' and said she was going to change into her pajamas.

The Azaelacian glanced at the time and saw that it read 9:00 PM. After picking up Angie from school, Carlos, Alice, and Angie headed to the library where Alice looked at amazing books and where Carlos was helping Angie with something she heard them call 'homework'. After homework, they headed out to the pizzeria.

Angie came into the kitchen and said she was going to sleep. It was Thursday and tomorrow, would be the last day of school for a whole weekend.

"Oh, I get it." Alice smiled as she accompanied Angie to her room.

Angie got into bed and Alice sat that the foot of the bed. She enjoyed the look of the little girl's room. There was pink wallpaper all over the room and the nice dark purple curtains hung from the window, which were rather lovely.

"I saw you made a dress from the living room curtains." Angie said.

Alice smiled. "Well, it's nice isn't it?"

"I like it." Angie replied, "Alice, was that squirrel a friend of yours?"

"Yes, his name's Kip!"

"It sounds like a dog's name." Angie laughed which made Alice laugh, too.

"You should meet my dog." Alice said, "His name's Hunter. In Azaelacia, he has the power to transform into a wolf and vise versa."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Azaelacia, what is it?"

"Oh, Angie. It's a magical land, if you don't look at the internal wars that it hides. Everyone there has some sort of gift or gifts. One is used in everyday life and one you may use in combat. But Azaelacia is too peaceful.

"But what I'm fighting is the assembly of men that want to ruin the peace of the land. That's why I need to return to Azaelacia and help get rid of the evil so that the land can be peaceful. It seems that it's the only time the combat gift can be used." Alice explained, "If you and your dad come- Oh, Angie. You'll love it there, but I'd say life here is more adventurous."

Angie smiled, "Really? You like this world?"

"Yes, it's full of surprises and wonder. I wish I could live here." Alice said as she walked around the room and her eyes came across a fairy-tale book that lay on the desk. All she wanted was an adventure before she got married and she had made a wish at that fountain, now her wish came true. She opened the book and flipped through the pages. "What is this?"

"It's a fairy-tale book Jill bought for me one time." Angie replied, "It's a Disney book."

"Oh, really?" Alice asked, "What's Disney?"

"A company?" Angie answered laughing. Alice laughed along and took her seat at the foot of the girl's bed.

"Want me to read you a story before you go to sleep?" Alice asked.

Angie's smile broadened, "Would you that would be so cool?!"

Randomly, Alice flipped through the pages and came across the story of "Snow White". The story was no more than ten pages filled with pictures and using big print so the story was pretty much summarized. Alice enjoyed reading to Angie and as she ended the story the little girl was asleep. Alice smiled as she laid the book back on the desk and kissed the girl on the forehead goodnight. She then turned off the lights and closed the door on the way out. When she turned she found herself face to face with him.

"That was very nice of you." Carlos said.

"What was?" Alice asked him noticing his hair looked slightly different since he had just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing some loose navy pants and a buttoned shirt he hadn't fully buttoned for part of his upper chest was visible. But it seemed that neither of them noticed or minded.

"Reading her the fairy-tale before she went to sleep." Carlos answered her as he guided her to the other room. "Look, while I have you here, there's something we need to talk about."

"It's not about Kip is it?" she asked wondering why Carlos thought Kip was diseased. She took a seat and him across from her. Little did she know that squirrels were barely seen in the streets of the New York City but were instead found commonly in Central Park.

"Yeah, about what he told you."

"Oh, that Matt's coming?"

"Yeah. I didn't think your ideal relationship with this guy was going to work out and I still think it won't."

"Why?!" Alice asked him, "He's coming for me, Carlos."

"Oh, and you believe that because a squirrel told you?"

"Yes! That squirrel happens to be my friend from Azaelacia."

"Look, Alice all that I'm trying to say is that I can help you if you need to find a place-"

"Carlos, he's coming for me."

"No. I don't think he is."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know these things! I've seen it happen around me and I've had it happen to me. I thought Angie's mother and I would be together. I thought I loved her since the moment I met her. But look at Angie and me now! The woman walked out on both of us. I don't you to be heartbroken when this guy walks out on you."

"Carlos! He's coming!"

"No, Alice-"

"Is that the only word you know?" Alice asked her voice raised, "No?"

"No!" Carlos answered her. "I mean…..no."

No matter how hard he was trying to say it, it wasn't coming out right. Alice raised an eyebrow asking her question again with the look in her eyes.

"No. No. No. No. No!" Carlos said and realized he said the wrong thing. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he think right and answer her?

"Ha!" Alice said pointed at him, "You can't stop saying it. Every word out of your mouth is 'No!' or some form of it. 'No' he won't come. 'No' that can't be. 'No' this cant exist!" Alice repeated him as they stood up and argued. "You- You- Make me so-"

She couldn't find the right word as something built like a mild fire in her.

"So- what?" Carlos asked her.

She was frustrated, she was irritated, she was-

"Angry!" she shouted out him. And even though she was angry her features didn't look like it altered much, only did her tone of her voice and the look in her eyes. She smiled a little bit. "I'm angry!"

Carlos walked up to her. If she was angry why was she smiling with realization?

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No, I'm angry!" she said lightly slapping him and finding herself too close to him. But strangely enough she found that she wanted to be even closer.

"You sure you're alright?" Carlos asked her gentler than earlier before. It seemed their argument died down in one moment.

They were nearly against each other. Alice looked up at him; her blue eyes met his dark brown ones. Carlos never recalled the feeling that was going through his mind at that moment. He was staring down into a pool of blue eyes and he was drowning in it. She had him in some sort of spell and he did not want to be released. It was only then that he was made aware of the aroma that was wafting and engulfing the air around him. It was the scent of some flower that Carlos couldn't identify, of course, how could he? He couldn't stop himself and felt the sudden urge to kiss her. He leaned in close and was about to meet those pink lips of hers when both of them stopped. Their lips were only a scant inches away from each other. The space between their bodies was closed and all but it was then that Carlos remembered who he was with- an other-worlder that was engaged to this person she believed to be coming for her.

"Carlos-"Alice whispered her exhaled breath tainted his lips. Her hand brushed against the part of his chest that his shirt didn't cover.

"Alice, I don't want you sleeping out here." he said fighting off that jolt that took his body, "You can take my room, alright?"

She nodded as they broke the space.

"Goodnight, Carlos." Alice said to him as she disappeared into the hall.

"Goodnight, Alice." he replied and as soon as she disappeared. He collapsed on the sofa, the moments before running through his mind.

_It doesn't exist. It's not possible. It can't be. You can't be-_

Little did Carlos know that the same thoughts were running through Alice's mind as she sat on his bed. This was some adventure and now it was turning to something else. Alice flipped a switch and turned off the light before going to sleep. A little while later, the lights outside went out, too.

_It doesn't exist. It's not possible. It can't be. You can't be-_

* * *

**_Those of you that have seen the movie know what scene's next. And I recommend that you people download or get the song "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin. It's featured in Enchated and is the cutest thing. Listen to it while reading the ballroom scene with AC which may be in another two chapters. But don't worry the ballroom scene will be mentioned in the A/Ns. Hope you all enjoyed this chap and I want to see reviews. The next chap will be coming later tonight or sometime over this weekend. It will be finished soon though._**

**_-Phoenix 3_**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

**_Hey, here's the next chapter. And I liked writing this._**

****

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: REUNITED

116th and Broadway read the green signs that stood in front of one sole building.

_She must be here._ Matt thought to himself and ran into the building. What he didn't expect was so many floors and so many rooms on one floor.

She's in one of these rooms. He concluded and started to knock on the doors. Hours passed by and the only people Matt met were mothers, bikers- strangers. People he didn't know and didn't recognize from the news report. He was ready to give up.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0oo0o

As everything was going on, out in the alley of the pizzeria was the all too familiar squirrel Kip. He was hatching a plan because clearly he couldn't do it alone and not talking only made things worse. He knew Alice could understand him but it was others that he needed to stop Nancy and the man she worked for.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Carlos slightly groaned as he woke up. His muscles weren't cramped from sleeping on the couch but his first thought was getting Angie to school. He moaned as he walked to her room to wake her up. He had past the kitchen and ignored the aroma that was coming from it.

"Angie, wake-"he started when he saw the bed was fixed and neat and that one of her curtains was lying on the ground another dress pattern had been cut out of it.

He smiled and realized that both Alice and Angie were awake and Alice had a new dress. He walked into the kitchen to see that Angie was eating pancakes with eggs and bacon on the side. There was another plate that was waiting for him and a mug that Alice was pouring coffee in.

"You made breakfast?" he asked her eyeing the new purple dress she was wearing.

"Yup, Angie helped out." Alice answered him and Carlos turned to his daughter who wore a proud smile on her face.

"Thank you." he said as he took a seat. Seeing the dress, he couldn't help but say something. "Nice dress." was all he could think about.

"You like it, this time?" Alice asked taking her seat.

"I never said I didn't like the blue one." he pointed out as three ate. Just then, the bell rang.

Angie got up and pushed her chair back. "I'll get it."

She thought it might be Jill and she'd join them for breakfast. It would be nice. But instead as she opened the door she saw a man dressed in a loose white shirt that was stained with dirt and dark brown pants that you couldn't find on Earth.

"Are you looking for someone?" Angie asked politely.

Immediately, Matt recognized her as the little girl that stood beside the man on the news report.

"It is I, Matt. Do you know of a woman named Alice?" he asked the little girl.

From the dining room, Alice and Carlos heard him. Carlos choked back on the coffee as Alice leapt to her feet and looked through a glass into the other room. She saw him standing as Angie took his hand and led him into the hall. She closed the door behind him and turned to talk to him. Alice in the meantime turned to Carlos who had stood up.

"How do I look?" she asked him.

"Surprised." Carlos answered knowing what she truly meant.

"No, how do I _look_?" she asked and twirled around in the purple dress.

"You look-"Carlos paused for a moment as the right word hit him, "Beautiful."

Alice smiled as Matt entered the living room and had a clear view into the dining room.

"Alice!" he shouted.

"Matt!" she cried as she ran and hugged him. He lifted her into the air and twirled her around. As he did so, the two started to knock everything down. The china was knocked into the fake fireplace that was built into the room as decoration. Luckily it didn't break as some of them were really just there for decoration and were really just plastic made.

"Don't worry." Carlos said sarcastically, "Nothing's broken."

He picked up the knickknacks and placed them back onto the table. But they were only knocked down once again.

"Could you guys please be careful?" Carlos asked them picking the things up once again and this time Matt placed Alice back on her feet. It was then the man's eyes shifted to him.

"You?!" Matt said drawing his sword and pushing Alice to the side. "You were the one that held Alice captive!"

He pointed the sword at Carlos and backed him towards the fireplace. At that moment, the cop was wishing he had his gun, but he pushed the thought out of his mind. He just continued to move backwards as the sword was getting closer to his throat.

"Matt-"Alice started walking up when Matt stopped her.

"Alice do not get any closer." he ordered turning from her and then back to Carlos, "Any last words before I dispatch you?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Carlos answered him his hand wrapping around a slender metal poker that he thought he'd never have to use especially for what he had in mind.

"Strange words." Matt said about to swing his sword when Carlos blocked it with the metal poker.

"Matt, no!" Alice shouted and held back Angie. She didn't want her to get hurt and she didn't want Carlos to get hurt either. Carlos fought back or really defended himself from the blows of the sword. "Matt, stop it! Carlos, stop!"

She pushed Angie into the dining room and closed the door as Matt jumped back to avoid a swing from the metal object being expertly wielded as if it were a sword by Carlos.

"If you didn't hold Alice captive, I would've asked you to aid in the rebellion." Matt said about to deliver a blow when Alice jumped in front of him.

"Matt, he's a friend of mine. He helped me in this world." Alice shouted and Matt nodded.

"Oh, okay- then." he relented as he jumped down from the coffee table and sheathed the sword. Carlos tossed the poker back into the fireplace and left it there.

"Never knew you could do that." Alice said turning to him.

"Yeah, well, action movies has that way of getting to you." he replied and saw her query look, "Forget I said that."

"I am so glad I found you. A friend of mine and I have been looking for you all over this bizarre city." Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Alice in a warm embrace. Alice returned the gesture and just as Matt as about to lead her out, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked her as he turned.

Alice glanced at Carlos who was now standing at the entrance to the dining room beside Angie who was leaning close to him.

"There's something I want us to do first before we leave." Alice said to Matt.

"Name it!" he replied, "Anything you want."

"I want to go out on a date."

"Alright, but what is it?"

Glancing at Carlos, she saw him nod.

"It's where we go to a special place and we talk." she explained, "I'd like to go on one before we leave for Azaelacia."

"Alright, but it's just the two of us?" Matt asked her.

"Yes, just the two of you. I've got to work and Angie's going to school." Carlos answered as Angie disappeared only to emerge later wearing her clothes for school.

"Such a strange word. What is school?" Matt asked Angie.

Carlos smiled and restrained himself from laughing as he went to his own room. Changed grabbed his gun and walked out. He was careful to hide it from everyone's eyes as they all took the elevator down to the lobby.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oO00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

It was his day off and Nick was walking through Central Park when all of a sudden he bumped into a dark-haired woman who was leaning over a bird bath. Her face had that sad expression as they bumped into each other there was a look of shock on her face.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

"It's alright. My fault." he replied and saw her depressed look.

"You alright, miss?" he asked, his sympathetic side of him emerging.

"Not really." she answered, "Just found out I was just being used for something."

Nick wasn't really familiar with the wording of her sentence and he smiled a little. But he understood that this woman must've been used by some jackass that took her for granted. Now, he wasn't the type of person that talked to strangers but there was something about her that made him want to help her.

"Wanna walk?" he asked, "Maybe it'll get your mind off of it."

The two walked and talked a little and passed the Fall Ball advertisement. In the past half-hour that they have been walking, Nick learned that this woman was leaving New York City for good and found that it wasn't a pleasant experience at all especially since she lost a good friend of hers.

"Well, what about this?" he asked pointed at the ad. "Would a ball cheer you up?"

"I don't have a partner for that." she answered though she thought it was a good idea.

"Well, I can go with you. It'll be a good experience at least. A dance in New York City- How does that sound and it's later tonight, so you'll get to have some time before you leave tomorrow."

"That sounds nice. But I don't have any money."

"Again, don't worry about it." Nick answered her and wondered why he was feeling so generous and kind to her. "I've got it covered."

Nancy smiled at him and thought him to be rather kind. He seemed to be rather kind and was the nicest person she's met in the city. But her thoughts were on Matt.

0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Matt, Alice, Carlos and Angie were on the ground floor and it was quiet between all of them.

"Are you really leaving?" Angie asked sadly.

"Yes, I am." Alice answered, "But don't worry. I'll come and visit."

"Or maybe we could?" Angie added looking to her father who nodded.

"If you ever find yourselves in New York, you know where to find us." Carlos said and Matt and Alice nodded.

"And if you're ever in Azaelacia tell the animals you're looking for me." Alice smiled.

"Goodbye, strangers." Matt said.

"Goodbye, Carlos." Alice added and then turned to Angie whom she hugged. The little girl's arms wrapped around her and Alice just wanted to stay in that world and stay with Angie. Stay with Carlos, too. She didn't want to leave, not yet. Not now.

"Alice-"Matt said as he tapped her shoulder. Too soon. It was too soon.

Reluctantly, Alice let the little girl, too, and as she was about to leave she threw a glance at Carlos before she and Matt were off and walking away from them. Angie was crying and sobbed into her father's shirt.

"I'm gonna miss her." she whispered.

"Me, too, Angie." he replied. "Me, too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Stephan yelled as he watched the events play on the fountain. Earlier he had fired Nancy told her she was useless and said he'd finish the job himself. All he needed to do was locate his brother and Alice and was praying they hadn't met. Unfortunately from him, he saw through water that there was his brother and his fiancé walking away from two complete strangers.

He groaned in frustration as the images in the fountain disappeared. A quote he had read in a book came to his mind.

"Those Earthlings are right with one thing." he muttered, "When you want a job done right, you've got to do it yourself."

He stood at the edge of the Crystal Fountain and took a deep breath. His magic in the other world would help him and get rid of distractions. He had no reason to fear the other world. But as he jumped into the abyss, there was that gut feeling that was telling him he'd never see Azaelacia again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, Central Park and its Zoo. That's where Alice and Matt had gone for their date. Souvenirs from the places were all on Matt. He had a hot dog from Central Park, a crown like Lady Liberty, and a key chain was hanging around his neck from the Empire State Building.

"Like the hot dog?" Alice asked a smile on her face.

"Dog?" Matt asked looking at the food now.

"It's what they call it." she laughed, "It's not a dog."

"Oh, that's good." he replied. He had thought he was eating something like Hunter, thinking of which, where was the wolf dog?

"So, can we go now?" he asked her. He had hoped that the five hours they had taken for the date was long enough for her. Because it was tiring to him.

"What? Go where?" Alice asked.

"Azaelacia, of course! To get married. To help spread peace forever in the land." he answered, wondering what was wrong with her. He was hoping she'd be thrilled to go back to their home world. But why was she so reluctant leave? Matt right now wanted badly to return to the world he called home.

"But there's so much to do in this world!" Alice gasped as they were walking across a bridge. She leaned toward the railing and looked out at the city.

"How long do these dates last?" Matt asked her.

"Oh, for however long you want. Hours- however long." Alice lied, she really just wanted to stay in this world a little longer. She knew she was needed in the other world, but all she really wanted was more time on Earth.

"You know there's a ball tonight?" Alice asked.

Matt had an interested look in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, can we go?"

"Alright, but after the ball can we go home?"

"Yes, after the ball. The moment it's over." Alice promised. "But I have to do so many things before that!"

"Okay, and what do I do?"

Alice looked at him. The outfit was good enough but she had an idea.

"There's something magical in this world that I think I'll miss terribly. You need it." she said.

"And that is?"

"A shower."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Angie had gotten back from school a few hours and was wearing a princess dress which had been her costume. It had always been her favorite thing to wear. But now it only reminded her of Alice and how she reminded her of a fairy-tale princess.

She stared at herself in the mirror and with the complete wand she was waving it, bored out of her mind. It was a Friday after all, what was she to do? Her homework could be done over the weekend and all, but now she was bored and missing Alice.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a familiar person appeared in the mirror.

"Alice, you came back!" Angie smiled as she turned around. "How'd you get in?"

"I remember you telling me there was a key under the mat. It took me a while to use it." Alice smiled. "Look, I'm going to a ball tonight and I don't know what to wear. Oh, and where's your father?"

"He's somewhere." Angie said not really knowing where her father was. All she knew was that she had a babysitter that was sleeping in the living room.

"I don't know what to do for this ball." Alice said but Angie led her to her father's room.

"I have an idea." Angie told her.

She reached into one of the bedside drawers and withdrew a golden plastic card.

"My dad told me to use it only for emergencies and believe me, this is an emergency." Angie finished as the two headed out into the building's halls. She didn't worry about the babysitter, she'd be back eventually. Right now, she knew that she needed to help Alice and something was telling her this was going to be fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Running through the best stores in Manhattan was fun. They went to a dress store, jewelry store, shoe store, perfume store, lingerie store, and then to a salon where not only was hair done, makeup was done also. Alice was in one of the seats and Angie was sitting next to her. It was tiring but fun and everything was done and complete. All she needed to do was get her hair and makeup done. Then she'd get dressed and go to the ball.

"It's like a fairy-tale." Angie whispered.

"What?" Alice asked her.

"Nothing, I just need to tell you." Angie replied as she was getting her nails done, "When you go out never wear too much make up because you'll give the guys the wrong idea. You know they're only after one thing."

Alice smiled. "Do you know what that is?"

"No, nobody will tell me." Angie laughed and was joined by Alice. "But you do, are you going to tell me?"

"No, not my job to tell you. It's your mother's." Alice replied.

It was quiet for a few moments before, Alice continued the conversation.

"I would've never been able to do any of this without you. Thank you."

"Your welcome. So this must be what it's like?"

"What, Angie?"

"Going shopping with your mom?"

Alice took a moment to answer the girl. "I don't know. I've never went shopping with my mother. But if this is what it is, then I love it."

"Me, too."

"Just think about it, you'll have a new mother soon!"

"Stepmother, but I guess Jill's not that bad." Angie admitted as she waited. Soon, Alice's hair was done and Angie had helped pick up the hairstyle. At the apartment, Alice had gotten her outfit on and stood in front of Angie.

"How do I look?" she asked the girl.

"Let my dad be the judge of that." the girl replied when the doorbell rang and Matt was once again at the door.

"Hi, little girl!" he smiled.

"Hello, Matt." the girl smiled back as Alice came into the hall.

"Shall we go to the ball?" Matt asked.

"Let's." Alice replied.

* * *

**_This was a nice short chapter wasn't it? It was a nice break but the next chapter's gonna be the best. It's the ballroom scence people! Listen to the song So Close by Jon McLaughlin it'll be said in the story and then listen to it a couple times while the dancing scene is going on._**


	5. Chapter 5: True Love

**_Disclaimer: blah,blah, blah. You all know what I mean._**

* * *

**_Wow, late update. Sorry about that. I know not much people like this story and it may be stupid but- Well, there is no buts. I just hope you enjoy this chapter. This may be the last chapter. I may write more for this. Whattya think?_**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: TRUE LOVE

The music filled the ballroom as Carlos and Jill were twirling around the room among other couples. It was a strange sight to any of those that knew him, because Carlos wasn't really the type of person that would dance, but he really did know how to.

Thoughts were running through his mind about Alice and her leaving this world. But then his eyes fell on his date, the woman he's been together with for years and planned to propose to…tonight. He'd wait for the perfect moment and then ask her to marry him. It seemed like the appropriate time, right?

Carlos looked at Jill as they continued to dance. She was beautiful tonight. Her hair fell straight down. She wore an azure blue dress that was flowing around her as she was dancing beautifully. A diamond necklace was on her neck and given to all the women at the entrance was a small tiara.

"What's wrong?" she asked him seeing that he looked distracted.

"I'm just thinking about everything." he lied as they continued to dance. He wasn't thinking about everything, just two people.

Jill didn't mind. She was still amazed that she was with him in the ballroom and at the fact that they were dancing. They were together for a musical night and he was in a tux, looking very, _very_ handsome. As the song ended, Jill curtsied and looked up to see that Carlos was frozen in his spot and his eyes weren't even on her.

It was true. Carlos was distracted but at that moment he couldn't hear the music around him. He was concentrating on something else and he wasn't moving- Or breathing, as a matter of a fact. His eyes were fixed at the top of the staircase where Alice had just appeared.

He stared in disbelief at the woman that stood there. It looked like Alice, the woman he had said goodbye to. But yet, there she was standing at the stop of a grand staircase. Her hair was slightly waved and dropped down, she wore slight makeup- but she obviously didn't need it- her lips were dazzling red and her blue eyes sparkled. No matter how far away he was, Carlos could see that. Then he looked at the amazing red dress she wore. It showed her slim figure and flowed down at the end. Carlos forgot how to breathe as he kept his eyes on her.

Jill had caught her date's gaze and was surprised to see the woman at the ball. "What is she doing here?" she asked as they walked towards the end of the staircase.

At that moment, Matt removed Alice's wrap and handed it to one of the usher's that was off to the side.

"I don't know." Carlos answered after a moment, not taking his eyes off Alice, "But let's say hi."

Together, Matt and Alice walked down the stairs and met Jill, Carlos, and-

"Nancy?" Matt asked seeing a couple approach from the side.

Jill and Carlos turned to the new couple that moved toward them. They had also seen the newcomers.

"Nick?!" Jill and Carlos asked the man that accompanied the dark-haired woman. At that moment everyone was in a ground circle. Three couples- six people and awkward silence.

"This is Matt." Alice introduced to Jill and Nick. From a moment ago, she knew Matt knew the dark-haired woman.

"This is Jill." Carlos introduced to Matt and saw introductions were complicated. He turned to his friend, "And this is my friend Nick with _your _friend."

"This is Nancy." Nick introduced to Alice, Carlos, and Jill.

"And this lovely woman is Alice. The love of my life." Matt said.

Nicholai looked at Carlos with an is-this-guy-serious? look.

"Wow." Nancy whispered.

"What?" Matt asked.

"It's just the way you said that. It's so outright. Very romantic." she replied. Jill agreed and the three couples stared at each other the awkward moment was broken by the host of the party's voice echoing over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the time you all have been waiting for. The Fall Waltz! Now, following tradition I would ask for the gentlemen to dance with a woman that he didn't accompany and dance to the song So Close." the host announced as an interlude to the song began. Couples began asking other people to the dance floor and the three that stood at the staircase looked at one another.

Nicholai was the first to speak. He held his hand out to Jill, "May I have this dance?"

Jill beamed at him and glanced at Carlos, who gave a nod. "Yes." she answered as she took his hand and was led to the dance floor.

Matt turned to Nancy. "May I?" he asked.

"Of course." Nancy replied and soon it was just Alice and Carlos.

Alice appeared to be rather shy as she looked at Carlos, who she had to admit looked a bit different with formal wear.

"Guess that leaves us." he smiled extending his hand. "Want to dance?"

"Yes." she answered as she took his hand the two walked toward the floor.

"I'm surprised you're here." Carlos said to her, "I thought you left."

"I couldn't leave this world, yet." Alice replied, "And you surprised me. I thought you couldn't dance."

Carlos moved his hand to her waist and Alice placed her hand on his shoulder. Their free hands met as the interlude came to an end.

"I said I _didn't _dance." he corrected her with a grin, "Never said I _couldn't_."

The slow song began and the two began to dance. The tempo was rather slow, so the two were only moving in small circles moving with the crowd. As the song progressed moment by moment, Alice found herself being drawn even closer and closer to him. The song in the background seemed a perfect song as they continued the waltz in the magnificent ballroom. It was then that the music slowed down completely and the couples couldn't really move much. The two were practically pressed against each other at that moment as if they were in a close embrace. Alice could smell the faint cologne he was wearing as she closed her eyes and rested her head close to his collarbone.

From where he was, he could smell a faint scent of roses from her hair and her perfume was another flower Carlos couldn't really identify. Some parts of his memories were surfacing and Carlos remembered Alice's song in New York. Just then a part of him told him to do something. He knew the song that was playing and strangely enough knew the words as well. What did Alice tell him to do, again?

Alice loved dancing so close to him and forgot that there were other people in the room- forgot that Matt was there and that Carlos had brought Jill to this ball to show her that he loved her. It was then she heard him. It was low but it was him, his voice not exactly matching the band leader's exact pitch but it was just a deeper voice.

"So close was waiting, waiting her with you. And now forever I know. All that I wanted to hold you- So close." Carlos sang softly to her. It dawned on Alice as she got off his collarbone to look into his eyes. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and she knew it was no act. She gave him advice on what to and he took it.

After that moment, the music's tempo sped slightly and the two danced even more. The crowd noticing this, even made room for them and formed a circle around them. Others stopped dancing to witness this and the spotlight finally found them and followed them.

Realization found its way to both of them and just as it was about to sink in. They were stopped by Matt and Jill. They broke from their partners to take their dates back even if it meant interruption.

"Is it alright if we cut in?" Matt asked.

Alice and Carlos glanced at each other and realized time was up for their dance. But little did Carlos know that if he didn't make a move at all, Alice would be gone forever. Oblivious to this, he let her date take her and he took Jill to finish the song with her.

Matt and Alice walked up the stairs and as they reached the top, the rebel leader saw something in his fiancé's eyes.

"You're crying." he told her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied brushing the tears away and luckily the mascara she wore didn't stain her cheeks, "It's just I wasn't ready to say goodbye."

Matt nodded but he didn't understand. He was glad to leave the world and go back home and he was wondering why Alice didn't fell the same, "Alright, I'll go get your wrap."

She returned the nod and watched as he walked off before she walked to the side of the stairs and towards the railing. The dance was ending and as it did. Jill and Carlos had stopped and were leaning close to each other for a kiss. Thinking it would invade their privacy Alice looked away and turned around only to face-

"Stephan!" she gasped as he appeared behind her.

"Alice, I'm so glad I found you!" he said approaching her. His worried glance convinced Alice he had been worried for her.

"But you-"she started when he cut in.

"I am so sorry for what I've done." he apologized, "I should've never let you make that wish at the fountain. You wouldn't be here."

"Well, it was my fault. I wanted an adventure and I got one." Alice replied turning back to the dance. It was all because of a wish that she came into this world- all thanks to a wish-

"It seems that you've got more than an adventure." Stephan said standing beside her. He had seen her dance with the stranger and knew. "It's tragic, really.'

"What is?" Alice said with a sniffle to stop from crying.

"Loving someone you can't have."

"I don't love him."

"Now, if we're talking about a random person in the crowd then yes I know that you don't love him. But if we're taking about that woman in the azure dress's date then-"he started.

"I don't know how I feel. I love Matt and I want to help Azaelacia but I don't want to leave him, this world, or Angie."

"You want to forget all this happened and live the life you were meant to live?"

"Yes." Alice answered after a moment's hesitation. That would be fair, wouldn't it? Carlos, Jill, and Angie would be a family. She and Matt would live in Azaelacia. Everything would be in order.

"Alright, with that there's something I can do." Stephan said as he picked an apple out of his bag. "You see this? It's an apple from Azaelacia that has the gift of obliterating memories you don't want to remember."

"It can?"

"Yes, but its magic is only limited in this world to midnight. If you don't eat it now you'll remember everything."

Alice took the apple and held it in her hands for a few moments. She glanced at Carlos and Jill before looking at the reflective surface of the red apple. Then without a second hesitation she bit into it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

Carlos couldn't kiss Jill as they were leaning close together. He couldn't and Jill leaned away and the two just finished the waltz before giving either a bow or a curtsy towards each other. At that moment, something hit his foot and he picked it up. It was a red apple and it seemed all too familiar.

0o0o0oo0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

Stephan had the girl, but he couldn't kill her. Using something he knew to be a weakness, he persuaded her to eat the deadly fruit. He took her and swung her limp body over his shoulder and carried her into the elevator. Nobody could stop him as he lay Alice on the elevator's floor.

Just as the elevator was about to close, a sword's blade stopped the doors and it drew open to reveal a familiar face.

"Stephan?" Matt asked.

"Brother?" Stephan asked back surprised Matt had returned so fast.

Matt's glance was filled with fury and Stephan saw why. His gaze had shifted to the unconscious Alice that was lying on the ground.

"Oh, she swooned so I thought fresh air might clear her head." Stephan said giving a tenuous reason as Matt picked her up.

"Somebody! Somebody help me!" he cried interrupting everything that was going on in the ball. Nothing else seemed important than getting Alice to safety and right now that included waking her up. A cushioned couch was carried out and Matt laid his fiancé there.

Nancy and Nicholai had been talking and as soon as Nancy heard Matt she knew something had gone wrong. She looked up to see Matt laying Alice on a cushioned couch and saw Stephan lurking in the background. She knew immediately what had happened.

"Nick, do you have what they call a 'cell phone'?" she asked her date.

"I've got to get used to the way you speak." Nick answered digging into his pocket to pull out one of the new iphones. "Whatcha need it for?"

But Nancy didn't reply. She was calling the kennel.

Hearing Matt's cry, Carlos and Jill looked up. A fancy cushioned couch was carried out and was placed at the top of the staircase. Glancing over to Nicholai and Nancy, who was on the phone, Carlos figured she was calling the ambulance for help. Before he knew it he ran up the stairs. Matt was talking to a stranger after he had laid Alice on the white cushions. Jill took out her cell in her bag and started to dial for an ambulance, but Carlos didn't really care at the moment. He was kneeling at Alice's side and gently brushed away the strawberry blonde hair that stuck to her face.

"Alice." he whispered in a voice no one heard but only Alice if she were awake.

"Hello, yes. I need an ambulance. Someone's collapsed and there's no one here to assist." Jill reported. "I didn't see what happened." then after a pause she said, "The location of the Fall Ball."

From where she stood, she saw Nancy pull Nick into one room off to the side of the ballroom. _Where on Earth are they going?_ she asked herself when she heard the operator ask her for her location.

"The Woolworth Building." she told them, "The ballroom! It's the Fall Ball, for crying out loud, don't you people listen! There is a woman that is unconscious and she is not waking up. We're fearing the worst here!"

She was only overreacting to get fast reaction and ambulance here to take care of Alice.

No one saw that Carlos gently caressed the side of the sleeping woman's face. Thoughts of her running through his mind were trying to show him something. They had told him what she had said about how someone needed to prove their love and now they were telling him something else.

At that moment, from the room off to the side, Nancy and Nick emerged with a sword in either hand. He stared at them.

"Are you crazy?" he asked them tearing his eyes off Alice.

"What?" Nick asked, "It's not my idea."

Nancy's eyes were fixed on Stephan who was in a heated debate with Matt.

"What happened, Stephan?" Matt asked his brother once more.

"For the last time, she swooned and I thought a breath of fresh air might be good!" Stephan answered in his defense.

"Liar!" Nancy cried stepping toward them as she sheathed both swords. "You did this! You poisoned her!"

The accusations were bouncing off the walls and echoed throughout the entire room. Little did the group know they were being watched by the partygoers now turned spectators to this event. Hundreds of eyes watched the top of the staircase.

Matt turned from Nancy's truthful eyes to that of his shocked brother. "This is all true!"

"No, it's not, Matt! I'm your brother, you know me!" Stephan said.

"Your brother is the leader of the assembly, Matt!" Nancy shouted as Carlos, Nick, and Jill looked on and watched.

"You're the leader!" Matt said but was kicked back by Stephan who tried to draw his sword but the dark-haired and hired assailant drew hers faster and the blade was glistening and on the man's throat.

"Don't think you're innocent." Stephan hissed at her.

"I may have helped but that was only to pay my debt. I never wanted to get involved in your sick, twisted murder plot."

"You knew?" Matt asked her.

"Yes, but I've changed." Nancy said in her defense. Everyone could see that her loyalties have changed and it seemed to make up for something.

"Wait." Carlos interrupted as he stared at her hard, "You're the vendor in the park- And the waitress in the pizzeria!"

"Good eyes, Carlos." Nancy smiled as she turned to Stephan. "Alright, you twisted person, what's the cure to the poison? You said it was some sort of powerful magic. What is it?"

"The most powerful thing in the world, I don't know what it is." Stephan confessed hoping to at least live until he formulated his plan.

_That's it!_ Carlos thought. He knew what his memories of Alice were trying to tell him.

"True Love's Kiss." he whispered in an audible voice.

"What was that?" Nick asked not hearing his friend right.

"True Love's Kiss." Carlos answered and said it this time louder, "She said it's the most powerful thing in the world."

"Oh, no not this fairy-tale bull again!" Nick whined not really cursing in front of the group. It was a nice night, so far, why was he the one to ruin it with cursing?

"You thought she was from another world." Carlos told him, "You were right."

At that moment, Matt walked around and Carlos stood back to let him take his rightful place at Alice's side.

"You're right. How could I have missed that?!" he asked himself.

"You're a bit too busy with family affairs." Carlos answered providing him a reason.

"Thank you." Matt whispered as he turned toward his fiancé. Her porcelain skin was so pale and her red lips were glistening with color and waiting. Her eyes were closed and he knew that they would remain so unless he acted fast. As he leaned in close the bell rang once. Thirty seconds to midnight.

"Kiss her, already. The magic will kill her at midnight!" Nancy cried.

Time was running low and was against Matt. So he thought of the few moments, the date and the small ball he had brought her to. He thought of the moments he fell in love with her and of the time they spent together. With all of that in mind, Matt kissed Alice with all the love he felt. Three ticks went by and yet, Alice didn't wake. Stephan laughed.

"It seems that True Love's Kiss isn't the most powerful thing." he snickered.

But the group knew otherwise.

"It is the most powerful thing." Matt muttered a little bewildered and confused, but he knew what it meant. He wasn't Alice's true love and it seemed that he didn't really love her. "She has a true love. But it isn't me."

Everyone's eyes went to one person who stared at each of them removing his gaze from Alice to those that were looking at him.

"Oh- no, no, no." Carlos replied to each of their looks. "That guy can't be me! I only knew her-"

"For crying out loud, Carlos!" Nick shouted throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "Kiss her, goddamnit!"

He didn't care but if it was Carlos that was the only to key to saving the alien beauty then Carlos had better hurry his ass to save her! Carlos stared at Jill, an apology was written in his eyes.

"Jill, I'm sorry-"he started when Jill shook her head.

"Nick's right and don't worry." she said, "Who am I to stand in the way of true love? Now will you kiss her already?!"

Matt moved aside and Carlos retook his place. Two rings passed and there was fifteen seconds left and counting. Stephan was praying that the man wouldn't make it. Carlos stared at Alice who was so placid and unaware of everything she was causing. The feelings were rushing through him. The relationships that had been proven were not meant to be. She brought truth to the world he lived in. She brought in his belief in a happily ever after. She brought-

"Don't leave me, Alice." he pleaded, "Don't leave."

He leaned in close and soon his lips were on hers in a loving kiss. People were 'awwing' in the background but he didn't care and soon his lips drew away from hers and he leaned back to wait for her to awake. He was wishing, praying that his kiss worked. But as the clock struck midnight Stephan's malevolent laugh rang through the halls. Carlos closed his eyes with remorse and looked down hating that he couldn't save her. Matt had looked away as well. Neither of the men able to save the woman they loved, or well-

At that moment, the color returned to Alice's face as she gasped. Carlos looked to her and so did everyone else. Alice's eyes opened and she caught sight of the man at her side-

"Carlos." she whispered seeing him smile with relief. "I knew it was you! It knew it."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Carlos wrapped his arms around her in an affectionate embrace as he held her close. A sigh of relief passed through everyone.

Alice knew it all. She realized while in the abyss like world everything that had happened, the feeling she felt for him last night in the apartment. She knew- When they started to dance, she noticed he moved freely with her than with Jill and she thought it was the music. But when he started to sing the words to her as they were close together she knew. He loved her and she realized she loved him. He was her true love.

She turned to Matt who stood behind him. "Oh, Matt. I'm so sorry." she whispered to him but he shook his head.

"Don't worry." he replied, "You're alright. That's all that matters."

"This is better than last year's show." someone in the audience said, whose voice reverberated off the walls.

At that moment, Stephan cried out angrily. He took the sword and swung Nancy toward the stairs. She would've fallen if Matt hadn't caught her and pulled her towards him. Nancy drew her second sword and Matt drew his. Alice stood behind Carlos who was eyeing Jill, standing behind Nick. He had drawn his own sword too and was holding it rather strangely.

"True Love's Kiss?" Stephan asked glaring at Carlos, "The most powerful thing of all? Really?"

He moved towards the stairs and the couples moved away. Moving slowly and descending down the stairs, Stephan was followed by Matt and Nancy who swords were deadly in their hands. Carlos was wishing he had a weapon. At best, he wished he had his gun.

"You want a show?" Stephan asked the crowd as he reached the end. "Watch this."

He struck the ground and all of a sudden a dark purple flame burst and a power wave sent the two trained Azaelacians flying back. Soon through the flames, emerged a mythical creature. Its wings were that of a dragon and its tale was scale like, its claws were that of a gryphon's, and its head was that of a red-eyed lion. Its body was composed of different parts that made the head, wings, tail and feet of the creature. But altogether it was a horrid sight to look at.

"Earth is powerless against Azaelacia. With no magic at all, this world could fall. But what I would I want with a powerless world when Azaelacia is in my grasp." he said, "I needed to get rid of the person that planned the attacks so I infiltrated the rebellion and I found you, Alice. My plan worked and my assailant tried to kill you so many times. But I got to you." his eyes narrowed at Carlos, "But you had to realize the true power.

"But let's say in this world. A creature devoured the people in the ball. Destroyed all evidence and the weak rebel was only to escape by heroically saving his deranged brother now scarred from the traumatizing event of losing his beloved and seeing people get burned up. His imagination runs with stories and no one believes him." he said explaining even what he planned, "Now let's begin with the girl that started it all."

"Over my dead body," Carlos shot back.

"Alright," Stephan said flying forward, "I need to get rid of you anyway!"

"Carlos, catch!" Nick yelled and threw him the spare sword. He grabbed it mid-air and swung as hard as he could as creature-Stephan approached him. The creature stopped mid-air to avoid the surprisingly strong blows. Coming from one that lives in a technological world, Stephan was surprised the man could wield a sword.

"Impressive." the creature hissed, "But aren't you forgetting people?" he said and turned to see that two people were clearing the spectators out through the exits at the side of the staircase.

"Nick! Jill! Clear them and get out of here!" Carlos ordered pulling Alice all the way to the side of the room but Stephan was fast. He flew towards the two at the ballroom floor and he was flying to Jill.

At that moment, Carlos flung his sword to strike the creature in the arm. Alice ran to the stairs to help Nancy and Matt out while Carlos leaned over the railing.

"Jill, run!" he yelled and soon, another sword was flung to him. Nick had tossed him his. He caught it and saw that as Alice was helping the others Stephan had gotten the sword out and morphed into a blue dragon. He aimed directly at-

"Alice!" Carlos yelled as he pushed her out of the way and was instead grabbed by Stephan and his claws.

"You enjoy getting in the way don't you?" Stephan asked as he flew out and with fire breath burned the glass and melted it away making a gaping hole in the magnificent ballroom window. "Are you coming, Alice?" he taunted, "Don't wanna miss your true love battle do you?"

Alice started to run after them across the ballroom.

"Alice, stay where you are!" she heard Carlos yell to her as the thunder drowned out the rest of his voice.

Matt, at that moment, had woken up and limped toward her.

"Are you gonna help him?" he asked her.

"I need a weapon." she answered him as she removed the glass shoes she was wearing. Nancy moaned and Matt turned toward her emotions for her were running through his eyes. "Look's like we've fallen for different people."

"Seems like," Matt replied as he drew his sword and handed it to her, "Go help him."

Alice kissed him one last time as Nancy got up and walked toward them.

"Goodbye, guys." she said as she ran out and started to climb.

Everything she and Angie worked hard to get was wiped off in the rain and she climbed to the flat surface at the top before it reached the spire. It was a narrow landing spot but wide enough for sword-to-sword combat.

Stephan had turned human for only one purpose to fight. Carlos had removed his jacket and was fighting in a loose white shirt, the tie around his neck was loose and the dress shirt stuck to his chest. Stephan on the other hand had rebel clothes that were soaking wet.

She climbed up in time to see that Stephan's blade pushed Carlos's off and his blade slashed his arm. A half-cry escaped Carlos's lips before he spotted Alice.

"Alice, get back there! It's too dangerous." he said turning around to kick Stephan back and slash the man at the shoulder. Blood was now on the two of them and Alice tried to find her footing that was slipping at touch of perches that weren't holding up well.

"Perfect timing, Alice!" Stephan said and cheated at the moment. He drew a dagger at his belt to cut a wide gash at Carlos's shoulder to his arm before knocking him down to the ground.

"No!" Alice screamed as she leapt up and put the sword in front of her. She stepped in front of the wounded Carlos pointing the sword to continue the battle.

"Oh look. Brave little girl to the rescue." he said and laughed, "Guess that makes you the damsel in distress, doesn't it, Carlos?"

"Draw your sword." Alice threatened as Stephan laughed. "You and me?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Nah-ah." he said and backed up more and more. "Not going to happen. I think I'll have more fun torturing the _both _of you."

He jumped off but had turned to a dragon mid-air. He couldn't fly much and instead grabbed onto the side of the building. With his tail he grabbed Carlos and started to climb up the spire. Little did the creature know, the cop had something up his sleeve, literally.

"Alice, c'mon. Let's take this to new heights!" Stephan yelled.

0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

From down bellow on the terrace, Jill and Nick watched as the three battled.

"I'm sorry about that thing earlier between you and Carlos. You guys were so close." Nick said turned to Jill who had looked away but then turned to him, "Not really as close as us, though."

Nick turned to her. "Really?"

"Yeah." she smiled when Nancy and Matt came with a wolf and a yapping squirrel.

"What the hell?" Nick asked staring at the wild animals.

"Don't worry." Nancy said as she pointed up and began to explain the situation. She knew there was something Hunter could do, for like Alice he had the gift to communicate to other animals. When he spoke all animals understood and he understood all of them, too. "They need help!" she said.

A howl then ripped through New York City.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

Up above, Alice and Carlos didn't hear. Instead, Alice kept climbing and climbing up to the top until she finally reached a spot. At that moment, a bushy tail scurried up to her.

"Kip!" she smiled, "You're alive!"

_Uh-huh. Uh-huh._

"You've got a plan?" she asked.

_Yeah. _he said and explained before scurrying up. With the weight of a flightless dragon, a human, and an overweight squirrel, it all added to something breaking or at least a distraction. The spire started to bend but the dragon grew wings and Kip scurried down to Alice when she yelled for him. Instead of following orders he only met her to report.

_Your friend's got a plan._ he told her.

At that moment, Carlos pulled out the dagger he had taken from Stephan and stabbed the tail. Howling in pain, the creature dropped him, but he grabbed onto one of the perches. He was hanging and saw there was one last thing.

"Alice, the sword!" he shouted as she threw it up. He caught it and as Stephan turned to catch his prey, he got a sword to the heart. Unable to take it out and unable to change and fly, he started to fall, but he was determined not to fall alone.

He grabbed Carlos by the leg and dragged him down.

"No!" Alice screamed as she ran and grabbed his arm but the dragon was too heavy and dragged both of them down.

Kip had grabbed onto Alice and at that moment, they were falling with the beast to their deaths. Carlos had pulled Alice close to him hoping that maybe there was some way his body could shield her from the impact, but Kip had a brighter idea. He scurried down and bit the dragon's fingers which released the couple and the squirrel held on to the stranger's pants. Stephan plummeted to his death and disappeared onto the streets with a flash of light. All that was left was some sort of dust the wind carried away and the rain washed down the streets.

Soon, another howl ripped through the air and the fowl of New York flew in with a giant net in their claws. Alice and Carlos landed in it and were carried by the birds into the ballroom through the large gaping hole. Once that was done, the birds left and were thanked by Alice before they flew off into the stormy night.

Carlos was lying on his back, the wounds on him were bleeding and he was hurt. His body felt a little broken but he knew he'd survive, though he really couldn't move at the moment. After all, Alice was with him, he'd be okay. Alice knelt beside him, this time, and looked at his wounds.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Kinda." he answered as she helped him up. The two of them were alone in the ballroom and Alice helped him to the stairs where the two of them sat down and relaxed. The wounds stopped bleeding and Carlos leaned against the uncomfortable stairs. He felt something in his pocket and realized that one part of his plan for tonight didn't come full circle. Nothing really came full circle tonight. "Alice?"

"Yes." she answered sitting close by him.

"How'd Matt propose to you?" he asked her.

"Well, he just asked me."

"That's it?"

"What else is there?"

"Oh." Carlos muttered as he sat up and took the box that was in his pocket. It hurt when he moved but he'd deal with it. He stood up and Alice was about to do the same but she stopped herself when he turned to her.

"Alice," he whispered as he got down on one knee.

"Carlos, what are you-"she started unfamiliar with the gesture. She was answered with his smile.

"Will you marry me?" he asked opening the velvet box to show her a ring.

He watched as her eyes widened with shock and realization. He smiled at her and waited for her answer which wasn't long.

"Yes." she gasped and then said it louder, "Yes!"

He slipped the ring on her finger beaming at her and as soon as that was done, Alice threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. It took all his strength to keep himself and her from falling backwards, but he maintained balance and hugged her back. The two broke the embrace and found themselves close. Their breaths were mingling, their foreheads were touching and their lips were only a scant inches away from each other.

"Is that how you propose in this world?" Alice whispered.

"Yeah and I personally like it here than in yours." Carlos smiled.

"Me, too."

After that their lips met in a longer and more passionate kiss than the one earlier.

_True love really does exist._ Carlos thought and he was holding his true love in his arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Below an ambulance and some cop cars reported to the scene and Nick met with them. Along the cops deployed to the building was-

"Nick!" Yuri shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I went to the ball." he replied as he held on to Jill's hand. It was pouring but neither cared.

"No, really. What are you doing here?" Yuri asked and spotted Jill, "And isn't Jill Carlos's-"

"Former girlfriend." Jill and Nick finished.

Yuri looked at both of them oddly.

"You can ask Carlos yourself. He's in the ballroom." Nick said.

"What? He's here, too?! Nick! Jill!" he shouted but the two were heading towards a car.

"Great." Yuri muttered as he entered the building. Sure enough, in the ballroom, was Carlos with a strawberry blond Yuri didn't know. Beside them were a silver-backed wolf and a brown squirrel that were off to the side. "Carlos!"

The man looked up and away from the woman he was with.

"You do know that Jill and Nick are 'together' right?"

"I know." Carlos said as he got up. The woman helped him and Yuri realized that his friend was hurt.

"Hey, can we get a medic here!" he yelled as people came up from the lobby and he approached his friend. "Who is this?"

"My fiancée," Carlos answered, "Yuri, meet Alice. Alice, this is one of my friends, Yuri."

"Hello." Alice said as medics approached the two.

"We're gonna need both of you to come to ambulances with us." they said and Yuri nodded and looked at the wolf and squirrel that followed.

"Friends of hers." Carlos explained as they all headed out of the ballroom and to the ground level. There he and Alice were taken care of medical-wise. He was finished before her and stood by her side.

"Those are some nasty bruises but they'll heal eventually." the medic said and left.

"Carlos, I'm gonna need your report on what happened." Yuri said walking up to them. "Witnesses say they saw a dragon and saw you and your fiancée up there-"

"Yuri, I'll tell you everything but right now. We've got to get home. There's a little girl that I bet is still up." Carlos told his friend.

"Alright," his friend relented and let them walk to the car. It really didn't matter if it was pouring, Carlos and Alice didn't really care. Not now- not after everything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Her father had returned shortly after Alice left to drop Marci off, who was to be her babysitter. Right now, it was twelve o'clock in the morning and the little girl was toying with a fairy wand from her costume a long time ago. Her father told her, he'd be proposing to Jill tonight at the ball and that made her all sad. She never thought Jill to be a mother, maybe an older sister but never her mother.

She heard the locks on the door open and she shut off her light. She thought she'd get in trouble for staying up late. She cracked open the door a little to see that Marci turned off the TV and met her father. The two of them talked for a moment before, Angie was finally able to hear them.

"The little girl's still awake if you want to tell her." Marci said taking her coat. "Goodnight, you two."

There were two goodnights but one of them was rather distant from the room. She saw that her father turned to see her through the open door.

"Hey, Angie." he said as he walked into the hallway. He turned to the side and made a gesture that she didn't understand but she met him in the hallway.

As he approached she saw that he was soaked and his clothes were torn. The suit jacket he had worn earlier was gone and- he was soaked. He knelt down to her level as she approached.

"Dad, why're you wet?" she asked him.

"Because-"he started and realized it was a long story, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"You proposed didn't you?" Angie asked trying to hide the depressed tone she had.

"Yeah, I did." Carlos answered and paused. "Say hello to your new mother." he said as he stood.

Angie looked down at first as she heard the steps into the room but when she saw the red dress she knew- Her head shot up and she found herself staring at a soaked Alice.

"Alice!" she cried and turned to her father who was smiling. "You- You're going to marry Alice?!"

"Yeah." Carlos smiled.

The girl saw the diamond ring on Alice's finger and ran to hug her new mother. She didn't care if her clothes got soaked- Alice was going to be her new mom!

"But what about Matt?" she asked.

"I found out, I didn't truly love Matt." Alice answered and turned to Carlos. Angie didn't fail to notice the exchange of glances between them, "I found out I was in love with your father."

"Yay! We'll all be one happy family!" Angie cried.

"Yeah and there's some friends of mine I want you to meet." Alice said as she let go of the girl and gave a low whistle. From the hall emerged a dog along with Kip.

"A dog!" Angie said as she ran and pet it.

"He's your dog." Alice added, "His name's Hunter."

"But I-"Angie started remembering Alice's pet was named Hunter.

"Our dog," Carlos corrected stepping beside Alice. As Angie pet her dog, he looked at Alice and wrapped one arm around her.

"One family," Alice muttered as Carlos gave her a slight kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, one family," he repeated, "I like the sound of that."

"Me, too," Alice whispered. She, Carlos, Angie along with Hunter and Kip would be one family- One happy family.

* * *

**_I'm working on my other stories but I thought this thing should go first since it's fresh on my mind. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. But any thoughts on it? Remember it's a simple story so if things are moving a bit too fast they're kinda supposed to. This may be the last chapter and it may not. It depends. What do you people think? _**

**_-Phoenix_**


End file.
